


Hold tight

by CindyRyan



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: sequel to second chance. AU after 1x08. Michaela's investigation into the missing passengers puts her in danger and threatens the new found happiness she and Jared have found.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hold tight  
author Cindy Ryan  
notes: Sequel to my previous fic Second chance  
spoilers: all  
pairing: Jared/Michaela

"I can't believe this is happening."Michaela Stone said quietly as she stood in Jared Vasquez's embrace.

"This make it real?"Jared asked with a smile as he leaned down and captured Michaela's lips in a kiss.

The passion Michaela remembered was still there; if anything it was stronger than ever. Jared had always been able to make her toes curl now that seemed amplified. Breaking the kiss Michaela stepped back tugging Jared's hands.

"Stay."Michaela urged with a smile.

Jared had been more uncertain than he'd ever been in his life as he'd waited for Michaela to appear in response to his text. So much hung in the balance. Their future, his marriage. Now however as Michaela pulled him towards her and into another heated kiss Jared knew this was the right thing.

Michaela awoke before her alarm. For a second she thought the previous few hours had been a dream but when her right leg moved back and connected with a warm body she knew it hadn't been. She and Jared had reconnected and Michaela knew he was back in her life for good. Telling herself to be happy in the moment Michaela snuggled back against Jared. He shifted in his sleep and an arm ended up around Michaela's waist. Closing her eyes Michaela decided to fall back asleep until her alarm went off. Just as she drifted off the voice of the calling jarred her awake.

_'Hold tight.'_

Smiling Michaela placed her hands over Jared's and did just that. Minutes later she was asleep.

********

"Do you want ne to go with you?"Michaela asked.

Jared shook his head. He and Michaela stood by the driver's door of his SUV. It was just after six thirty. While Michaela had been in the shower he'd called and talked to Lourdes. With being a cop she was more than used to his weird working hours. However the not calling to say he wasn't coming home hadn't gone over well. Jared could tell from the tone of his wife's voice that she suspected something else was going on. He owed it to her not to have the break up conversation over the phone.

"Appreciate the thought."Jared replied as he reached up and caressed Michaela's right cheek. "I don't want you in the crossfire."

"I'm already in the crossfire."Michaela pointed out. "She has every right to hate me. Jared, Lourdes isn't going to give up this marriage quietly. She's going to fight."

"I know, but I think she was worried about our marriage when the plane returned."Jared said as he cupped Michaela's face with both of his hands. "I hate that she's going to be hurt but life is too short not to grab onto happiness. Especially when you're given a second chance at it."

Jared kissed Michaela for several minutes before reluctantly stepping back. He opened the door to the SUV and got in and started the engine. Rolling down the window he smiled at Michaela.

"I'll call once I leave there."Jared promised.

Michaela nodded.

"I love you."Michaela said.

Jared breath hitched at her words. Grateful didn't begin to cover what he was feeling. Jared was never letting Michaela go again She was in his life for good this reached for her right hand and pulled Michaela closer. Jared kissed her once more.

"I love you too."Jared replied.

Michaela stepped back and watched until Jared's SUV was out of sight. They had a rocky road ahead of them. Michaela knew Jared was right they had to grab onto their second chance.

_'Hold tight.'_

Michaela jumped startled as the voice of the calling sounded in her head. Same phrase as earlier that morning. A trickle of foreboding raced down her spine making Michaela shiver. She shoved the feeling aside as best she could and tried to concentrate on the happiness of the morning. Michaela's life since she'd been back had been nothing but one crazy after another. She and her family deserved happiness and a chance to catch their breath. Turning Michaela headed back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

TItle: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one  
pairing: Jared/Michaela

"I'd ask but the smile on your face tells the whole story."Ben Stone commented with a grin as Michaela entered the kitchen a half hour later. "I'm happy for you, sis."

"Doesn't seem real."Michaela said as she sat poured coffee into a travel mug. "I'm afraid Lourdes might make this ugly. Not that I blame her...we didn't want her hurt but..."

"There's always a consequence when marriages end."Ben responded softly as he reached out to touch his sister's right shoulder. "You two found your way back to each other; hold on to that."

Michaela set the coffee pot back in it's spot and placed the mug on the counter. Then she engulfed her brother in a hug that earned a startled laugh .

"What was that for?"Ben asked as he stepped back.

"For being an awesome brother."Michaela replied with a smile as she put the lid on the travel mug and walked to grab her jacket from the back of a kitchen chair. "But if you repeat that I'll deny saying it."

Ben walked over and hugged Michaela briefly.

"You're a pretty awesome sister too."Ben said quietly. "Think you'll be home for dinner?"

"No idea."Michaela said as she shrugged into her jacket. "I'll text you. Have a good day."

"You too."Ben replied as Michaela left.

**********

"I thought we had something good." Lourdes Vasquez commented sadly as she stood near the living room window.

"We did."Jared affirmed as he sat on the sofa. "I tried to put Michaela in the past."

Lourdes turned to look out the window her arms folded over her chest. Her husband was right he had tried to move on. She'd seen it. She'd also noticed the little things. The small touches he used to do for her had stopped. Packing her lunch when he did his. Remembering her favorite coffee and buying it on his trip to the grocery store. A bottle of her favorite perfume on her dresser as a gift for no reason. She blinked hard to keep the tears away. As much as she'd seen this coming. As much as it was an impossible situation it didn't make the reality hurt any less.

"Did you ever love me?"Lourdes asked her voice catching. "Or was I just second best?"

"You were never second best."Jared replied quickly as she stood and joined her by the window."You were my wife; I loved you."

Past tense. Lourdes's heart squeezed and her throat constricted painfully. Her marriage was done. Lourdes stepped back from her husband barely able to meet his gaze. She knew if she stayed there any longer she'd be overwhelmed by tears.

"I'm going to stay at my sister's until I get a place of my own."Lourdes stated surprised her voice was stronger.

Before Jared could reply Lourdes walked quickly and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Jared winced as the bedroom door slammed shut with enough force to rattle the living room window. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Things could've gone worse with that conversation but it'd still been painful.

After a long moment Jared gathered himself He picked up his jacket and took the car keys from the right pocket. Moving to the front door Jared glanced up the stairs. Half of him hated himself for hurting a wonderful woman. The other part was looking forward to his future with Michaela. The one that'd been on hold for five long years. Squaring his shoulders Jared opened the front door and left.

*********

In the locker room at the police station Michaela sat on a bench. She was staring down at her cell phone rereading the text from Jared.

"Conversation with Lourdes went as well as could be expected. She's upset, but I don't think she'll fight the divorce. See you soon."

Michaela felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she replied back and then put her phone away. She'd been worried about her ex-friend's reaction. Well Michaela only assumed their friendship was done but she couldn't imagine it could survive this. If she was in Lourdes's shoes, and had been to a certain point, Michaela wasn't sure she'd be forgiving enough to let the friendship live.

_'Heed the path.'_

Michaela jumped nearly dropping her travel mug. She shook her head in bemusement. One would think she would've gotten used to the callings by now. They still surprised her. A brunette female uniformed officer stepped into the locker room.

"Detective Stone?"The young woman began. "Captain's looking for you."

"On my way."Michaela replied with a forced smile.

Michaela quickly left the locker room. As she walked to the captain's office she tried to figure out what this calling meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Just as he left the locker room Jared got a text from the Captain saying to meet in his office in ten minutes. With a sigh the detective picked up his pace; so much for easing into the work day. When he reached his superior's office worry flashed through Jared as he saw Michaela was already seated. He hoped she wasn't in trouble. That they weren't in trouble.

"Captain."Jared said in greeting as he stepped into the small office.

Captain Riojas nodded and gestured for Jared to sit. Jared did so and the Captain stood and moved to stand in front of his desk.

"The 1-10 in Queens has a situation that I thought would fall into your wheelhouse."Riojas began. "However, I know what happened with Harvey upset you Michaela."

"I was upset I couldn't save him."Michaela replied defiantly. "I'm assuming this situation has to do with a passenger?"

"Yes, they have a standoff and the passenger is the one armed."Riojas explained grimly. "The brass is concerned this could be a pattern. That we might be dealing with PTSD."

"Let's go."Michaela prompted as she rose from the chair and headed to the door.

Jared caught Michaela's left arm halting her.

"Hold on."Jared cautioned. "I'm worried this is too much for you. Nobody that's dealt with a tramua should be thrown back into it with constant reminders."

"I live with my brother."Michaela countered. "I have reminders every day. I want to be able to help. Some good has to come out of us losing five years."

"If you're sure?"Captain Riojas asked with concern.

Michaela shook free of Jared's grasp as she met her commanding officer's gaze.

"I'm sure."Michaela replied. "Do we have a go?"

"Yes."Riojas affirmed. "I'll send the address to your phones. Keep me posted."

"Yes, Sir."Both Detectives replied as they left the office.

Jared followed Michaela as they stopped at their desks to grab a few items and then to the garage. As they walked Jared had to fight to keep from starting an argument he wouldn't win. When she'd tried to talk Harvey off the roof Michaela had been in a safety harness. The whole time Jared had been on pins and needles waiting for something to go wrong. He just got Michaela back. After five years that was a miracle in and of itself. Jared knew she was a good cop. Understood she could take care of herself. Still the part of him that wasn't a cop wanted to hold tight to the woman he loved and not let go. Some how Jared had to protect his partner from herself. These callings were the wild card. If one surfaced today it could add more danger to an already volatile situation. With a stifled curse Jared got into the driver's seat of the black SUV. Once his partner was settled Jared pulled out of the garage and into traffic. All he could do was pray that whatever the universe threw at them today they'd be able to roll with it.

********

Arriving at the duplex in Queens a half hour later they discovered they were already too late. The flight 828 passenger, Helen Cross a thirty-three year old computer programmer was being loaded into an ambulance suffering life threatening gunshot wounds. Michaela slammed her hand against the hood of the SUV in frustration. Before Jared could say a word Michaela had stormed away headed for a group of officers leaving the duplex.

"You the 828 cop?"One young dark haired male asked.

Michaela didn't blink at the reference but inwardly Jared cringed as he reached his partner's side.

"Yes, I thought the situation was under control enough to wait for us to arrive."Michaela responded angrily.

"These standoffs are never under control."A middle aged African-American male officer replied. "We do the best we can."

"Apparently you didn't since the person I was supposed to talk down is in an ambulance!"Michaela shot back.

"Doubt she would've responded to you."A female voice interjected from behind. "I'm Lieutenant Benson."

"What happened?"Michaela asked as she walked toward the red haired woman.

"She became nearly incoherent. Before we could try tasers she started firing."Benson said sadly. "We were worried about neighbors getting hit."

"You said she was incoherent."Michaela began. "What was she saying?"

"Nothing that made sense. Lots of religious stuff. Angels, winged ones, demons, fallen...she just kept rambling, repeating."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."Jared commented. "Keep us posted on the passenger's condition?"

"Of course."Benson replied. "Sorry you came out here for nothing."

"We'll update our Captain."Jared said as he steered Michaela away by gripping her right shoulder.

"We were too late."Michaela whispered as they reached the SUV.

"Did you know her?"Jared asked quietly.

"From after...in the hanger."Michaela replied.

"One thing we learn in this job is we can't help everyone."Jared said gently.

Michaela nodded and got into the SUV. Jared walked around and climbed into the driver seat.

After buckling his seatbelt Jared reached across and took Michaela's left hand in his. He squeezed it and interlaced their fingers.

"You okay?"Jared asked quietly.

"Yeah."Michaela said with a brief smile. "Just wish I could have helped her."

Jared squeezed her hand once more before he started the engine and merged into traffic.

*********

_'Shadows dance.'_

Michaela frowned at the Calling. They were almost back to the station; ten minutes away. Jared in tune to her as always picked up on her body tension.

"Mic, what is it?"Jared asked with concern. "A Calling?"

"Yes I had one earlier this morning."Michaela replied distractedly. "I don't know what they mean or if they're even connected."

"We'll figure it out."Jared commented then glanced at the dash board. "But we better stop and get gas; we're almost on empty."

They pulled into the next gas station and parked at a pump.

"Want coffee?"Michaela asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the passenger door.

"Sure."Jared replied as he leaned across and kissed Michaela quickly.

"I'll be right back."Michaela replied as she exited the SUV.

As she closed the door Michaela was lost in thought so she wasn't as aware of her surroundings as she should have been and normally was. Suddenly two pairs of strong arms latched onto her pulling her quickly away from the SUV.

"Jared!"Michaela called more as a warning.

Michaela fell back on her training. She kicked and twisted and was able to free herself from one of the men. She didn't get a chance to reach for her weapon. Just then another man joined the group and Michaela found herself being picked up. Damn it! She was not going to let them take her.

"Michaela!"Jared shouted as he rounded the back of the SUV gun drawn.

The next thing Michaela knew a needle was plunged into one of her arms. She tried to struggle, to stay conscious but the darkness was too powerful and Michaela fell into the void.

********

Jared pulled out his radio and called for backup. Even with the station being so close he knew they wouldn't get here in time. Jared wished he knew what vehicle the abductors had come in because that he could shoot the tires out. He couldn't risk a shot at the men themselves. Not with Michaela being carried in the middle like a large piece of furniture.

"NYPD!"Jared shouted as he ran towards them. "Stop!"

Fear raced through Jared as he saw Michaela stop fighting; her body going slack. Please God no. He just got her back. No way in hell was anyone taking her from him.

"NYPD!"Jared called once more.

As he took another step forward something heavy hit the back of his head. Jared fought to stay on his feet. Knew he was Michaela's only chance at freedom. Whatever he'd been hit with had been heavy and solid. His vision swam, then Jared felt his knees buckle. He fell to the pavement and darkness closed in rapidly. The last thing he saw was someone with expensive loafers kicking his weapon away.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Jared awoke in the back of a non-moving ambulance. His head felt split in two. He groaned and shut his eyes. His skull seemed to pulse in pain with his heartbeat.

"Easy."A familiar voice said from Jared's left."You've got a goose egg the size of Mt. Rushmore."

When his foggy brain recognized his captain's voice the memories slammed back with such force that it took his breath. Fear flooded Jared as he bolted upright.

"Michaela!"Jared exclaimed anxiously.

Ignoring the dizziness and nausea that swept over him Jared glanced around. He had hoped to find his partner being attended to. The only occupant besides the captain was a brown haired female heart dropped to his stomach. Bastards had taken her.

His body acting before his brain caught up Jared jumped out the open ambulance door.

"Sir!"The paramedic protested.

"Vasquez!"Rojas yelled worriedly.

Even through the now intensified dizziness Jared could tell he hadn't been out long. Several squad cars and a crime scene van were nearby. The gas station parking lot was a sea of blue. Seemed like every officer available was there.

There was a body under a black plastic sheet near where the struggle had taken place. From the size Jared knew it was a male. One of the kidnappers he hoped and not a he didn't remember firing.

"We have witness accounts of what happened."Rojas said softly."I need you to give report and then you're going to the hospital, am I clear Detective?"

Memories from the night before of falling asleep with Michaela in his arms caused a lump to form in his throat. He had to get it together. Mic needed him. Yet his head pounded scattering his thoughts. All he could think of was the lost five years. He couldn't lose her twice.

"Jared!"Rojas called.

Jared's attention snapped back to his commanding officer.

"She's my partner."Jared stated firmly.

"The best way you can help is telling me what the hell happened."Rojas replied."We have people saying it was two vans and twenty men others one car six gunmen. The station has no working cameras, Jared. We're working on pulling feed from the surrounding area but you're our best witness."

Jared told his captain of the abduction. All the details his scattered brain and pounding head could recall. He blocked out Michaela's scream and focused on what he remembers of the Vehicles in the parking lot. Jared felt his right hand form a fist as he talked.

Rojas finished taking notes on his small pad of paper. Then he put it back in his pocket. Jared glanced around the lot once more. He'd failed. He was supposed to protect her. Now Michaela had been snatched from his life...

"Jared, we'll get her back."Rojas promised."You need to go to the hospital. I'll keep you updated."

Jared shook his head then winced at the pain. He tried to shove it aside but his body was betraying him. Jared took a step and his knees buckled. He heard Rojas sweat as he reached out to grab him. Jared allowed himself to be led back to the ambulance. Once back on the stretcher Jared met his boss's gaze as Rojas began to close the doors.

"We'll find her."Rojas promised once more.

"Cap, did anyone call her brother?"Jared asked.

"I was waiting for more details."Rojas replied grimly."I'll call now."

The doors shut. As the ambiance pulled away all Jared could think of was the abduction. He sent off a silent prayer to whatever higher power was listening.

'Please keep her safe."

If those SOBs hurt Michaela Jared wasn't sure what he'd do. One thing was certain they would pay for it


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings:Jared/Michaela  
spoilers:all  
notes and summary:see part one

Ben Stone was grateful that he and Grace had met for a lunch date; at home. The meal was finished and they were in the kitchen. Ben pushed Grace against the kitchen island deepening the kiss he barely heard his cell phone ring. He almost ignored it. Then the Calling sounded in his head jerking him back to reality.

_'Heed the path'_

The phone rang again. With a muffled curse Ben broke the kiss and snatched the phone from the counter.

"Hello?"Ben greeted.

"This is Captain Rojas your sister's superior officer."Rojas began with a sigh."I'm afraid I have bad news."

Ben felt the color drain from his face.

"What happened?"Ben demanded worriedly."Is Michaela alright?"

"She was abducted a short time ago."Rojas explained."Jared's in the hospital he was injured in the altercation."

Ben felt his knees buckle and quickly moved around the breakfast bar sinking onto a stool. Grace followed her dark eyes wide with worry..

"How bad?"Ben asked quietly.

"Severe concussion."Rojas responded."Was a fight to get him to the hospital. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll keep you updated."

The call ended and Ben found himself numbly staring at the now dark screen of his phone. His investigation. They'd hit a nerve and now his sister was paying the price.

"Ben?"Grace prompted anxiously."You're scaring me. What is it?"

Ben finally put down the phone and met his wife's gaze.

"That was Michaela's Captain."Ben began tensely."She's been abducted. Jared's in the hospital with a concussion."

"Oh God."Grace whispered fearfully "Why would she be taken?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."Ben vowed angrily.

"Ben."Grace warned.

Ben kissed her quickly then grabbed his phone jacket and car keys.

"I'll be careful."Ben promised."If my father calls don't tell him. I don't want to worry him and not have answers to give him. Same with Olive and Cal."

Before Grace could reply Ben stepped out the kitchen door and ran for the car. They had to find Mic. Ben couldn't bare to think of the alternative.  
**********

Jared knew the only way to join the search was to be a model patient. The faster he convinced the doctor that he was okay the faster he'd be out looking.  
With a sigh Jared looked out his hospital room window he'd been here an hour and a half. Longest hour and a half of his life. Jared kept checking his phone but there were no messages. That was the hardest part of being in the hospital the not knowing what was going on.

"Do you think she's with the missing passengers?"

Jared glanced over at Ben Stone. Michaela's brother stood in the doorway. Ben looked exhausted and worried.

"I was thinking she might be."Jared replied.

Ben closed the door and sat in the visitor's chair.

"One of the ones that attacked me had expensive shoes."Jared replied as he leaned his head back against the pillow.

"What the hell happened, Jared?"Ben demanded.

Jared heard anger in Stone's voice. Wasn't sure if it was directed at him or the situation or both. Jared didn't blame Ben for being mad. He had been prepared for a fight physical or a heated argument. Ben had trusted him with his sister's safety.

"Stopped to get gas on way back to the station."Jared explained."Must've been following us. I'm sorry Ben I should've been more aware."

Ben nodded.

"Was she hurt?"Ben asked his voice catching.

"Put up a hell of a fight."Jared responded grimly."She was facing four to one odds."

Ben winced.

"I think they drugged her."Jared continued angrily."She stopped struggling right before they tried to split my head open."

"I think they took her as a warning to me."Ben said solemnly.

"You hit a nerve. Or someone saw us at the farm."Jared agreed."I thought we'd fooled the guard..."

"What matters now is we bring Michaela home."Ben vowed.

"I almost told Rojas about the missing passengers."Jared confessed."If I wasn't out there looking for Michaela I wanted Rojas to have the best chance to find her."

"I'm glad you didn't." Ben said with a long sigh."Any more attention we put in this group and it'll put more people we care about in danger.

"So we're on our own."Jared surmised in agreement.

"Not exactly"Ben responded grimly "We have a few allies. We'll come up with a plan."

"I don't know if Michaela told you but she and I are back together. I left my wife."Jared stated solemnly. "I love her, Ben. She tried to shield me from the risk of going up against whoever's behind this. I don't care what happens to me or my career. I'm not losing her again."

"We won't."Ben promised. "We're going to save Michaela and the missing passengers. And we're going to bring whoever's in the shadows pulling the strings into the light."

Jared nodded the lump in his throat making speech impossible. He'd failed Michaela once now it was time to make that right. To bring her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Groggily Michaela opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her vision swam and her head pounded. She was moving in a van or small truck. Michaela had gathered that much in the brief glimpse. Her other senses told her that her arms and legs were opened her eyes again and as she turned to the right she instantly saw the semi-automatic pointed at her face.

Memories came rushing back full force. Gas station, armed men, Jared telling them to stop. The throbbing in her head intensified and Michaela closed her eyes. She leaned back against the vehicle's cold metal wall.

_'Harvey told a tavern full of people.'_

Jared's argument about knowing about the Calling being dangerous floated amongst Michaela's groggy thoughts. Michaela hoped Jared was alright. Her last memory of him was Jared standing gun drawn and fear in his eyes. She had tried so hard to protect him. Now Michaela was afraid of what her partner might encounter in a rescue attempt.

Exhaustion and whatever drug they had given Michaela won out at that moment and she slid into darkness.  
*******

Jared was looking at him like he'd sprouted a second head. Ben sighed not that he blamed the detective. From anyone else's perspective Vance was anything but an ali. Not that Ben completely trusted the NSA deputy director either. But his baby sister was in the hands of people who worked outside the law and abused the power they had. They needed somebody like Vance.

"I don't know if Michaela told you."Jared began with a sigh. "Vance had a hand in them not bumping me down to beat cop after the bust went bad. He wanted to use that as leverage in order to gain me as a spy on Michaela."

"No, she didn't tell me."Ben replied with a shake of his head. "Did he say why he wanted to know about Mic?"

"No, but I had the feeling it wasn't in her best interest."Jared responded quietly.

"Probably not, but we need someone with his contacts."Ben countered.

"I don't want to bring him in on this."Jared replied. "I don't trust him."

"He's helped before; with the missing passengers."Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"Jared asked.

"I told Mic it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you..."Ben began.

"Tell me what?"Jared demanded.

"She and I were working with Vance; off the books."Ben explained.

"Off the?!"Jared said his voice rising to a shout then realized and lowered it to a harsh whisper. "You got her deeper into this?!"

"I needed her help."Ben stated. "Cal's recent fever; it was connected to the plane. I haven't fit all the pieces yet."  
*******

Jared's head was pounding again. He held up his hand to stall the conversation. He hadn't given much thought to Cal's illness; he'd thought it was connected to the cancer. He hadn't wanted to upset Michaela by pressing for details. With his immune system being weak Cal could've contracted something from one of the passengers with their prolonged exposure to one another...

"One weirdness at a time."Jared said quietly his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?"Ben asked worriedly.

"Just need a minute."Jared responded one palm pressed against his forehead.

"I shouldn't have brought this to you."Ben said standing. "You rest. Vance and I will find Michaela."

"No way in hell."Jared responded through gritted teeth.

"Jared, she would want you to..."Ben began.

"She needs me; I'm going."Jared replied as he opened his eyes and met Ben's gaze. "End of story. Call Vance."

After a long moment Ben pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Jared allowed himself to lean back against the pillows fighting against the pain. Jared wanted the bastards who had taken his partner. The only way to do that was to keep it together. One breath at a time, one step at a time.

"I'm going to meet Vance in a parking garage near here."Ben explained as he ended the call.

"I'm going with."Jared insisted as he kicked the sheets off and sat up. "Docs were only keeping me for observation."

"Why don't I believe that?"Ben asked doubtfully.

"We're wasting time arguing."Jared said as he stood grateful the room didn't spin. "I'll be ready in ten. If I have to I'll check myself out AMA. Mic is what matters."

Jared heard Ben sigh but there was no further argument. He found his clothes in the small wardrobe and went to the bathroom to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

"We got lucky."Vance announced as Jared and Ben joined him on the second level of the parking garage.

"You know where she is."Jared surmised unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

Vance looked Jared up and down and then focused on the ice bag in Jared's right hand.

"You going to be up to this?"The Deputy NSA director asked warily.

"I'm fine."Jared replied through gritted teeth. "Just tell us what the lead is."

"Is she still in the City?"Ben asked anxiously.

"We got a ping from the burner phone I gave her."Vance explained grimly. "Cell tower was off of I-95 near Craydon. Just outside of Trenton."

"Damn it."Jared swore as he began to pace. "Too many possibilities. Atlantic City, Philly. Could have a private jet at an small airport."

"Tell me you have a team en route to intercept."Ben pleaded as he took a step forward.

"Had one leave from Philly ten minutes ago."Vance said with a grim smile.

"How do we know someone isn't giving therm information from that team?"Jared wondered as he stopped pacing.

"We don't."Ben replied with a heavy sigh.

"We don't know for certain that Michaela was taken by the group that has the missing passengers either."Vance countered. "But it is where the evidence is pointing."

Jared didn't want to trust Michaela's life to what if's and chance. They didn't have much choice at the moment. He hated that more than anything. The woman he loved needed him and he had too few leads to help.

/I'm coming, Mic./Jared thought /Hang in there./

********

_'Shadows dance.'_

Ben blinked as the Calling sounded in his head. The one earlier had been 'Heed the path'. Combined with 'Shadows dance' didn't give Ben much of a solution to the puzzle. However, both were clearly a warning. He couldn't shake the feeling that getting his sister back might be tougher than they thought. His phone beeped signaling a text message. Ben pulled it out and saw it was from his son. He clicked on it and saw it was a picture. A drawing in crayon. Frowning Ben manipulated the picture making it larger.

"What?"Jared asked anxiously as he stepped closer.

"Cal sent a picture."Ben replied distractedly.

"Another vision?"Vance prompted as he moved to get a look.

Ben looked at the picture of a lighthouse. The bottom half was brick and the top was blue. It was on an inlet with water on three sides. Dark grey shadows almost human sized were on the fringe of the picture.

'Shadows dance.'Ben thought bleakly.

"Lot of blue lighthouses on the coast."Jared replied grimly.

"Since we know the area of the cell tower we might find a blue lighthouse."Vance commented as he pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial.

As Vance stepped away to make the call Ben leaned in towards Jared. He pointed to the grey humanoid figures in his son's picture.

"I had a Calling earlier."Ben said quietly. "Shadows dance."

"Hell of a gamble to go searching the Jersey coast for a lighthouse."Jared muttered.

"Cal hasn't led us wrong yet."Ben insisted.

"This means she's not with the missing passengers."Jared surmised solemnly. "Not unless there's a subterranean bunker under that lighthouse."

"Never know."Ben admitted as he replied back to Cal and put the phone away. "But some how I feel better knowing she's with the others. These people have already killed if she's by herself..."

Jared swallowed hard and looked away quickly. Ben placed a supportive hand on the detective's right shoulder. As much as this seemed like a wild goose chase Ben knew this was the right path to take.

"We'll bring her home,"Ben promised quietly.

Jared nodded. Ben could see the toll this was already taking on his sister's partner. If this stretched out much longer Ben could only hope Jared would keep it together. That was what Michaela needed. Though if it was Grace...Ben let the thought trail off it was too horrible to imagine.

*********

Michaela briefly regained consciousness. Her head felt like a block of cement and her limbs were like lead. She knew they had increased the dosage of whatever drug they'd given her. It'd taken her far too long to wake.

She was still in the van/truck. It was moving fast possibly on a highway or interstate. For the first time Michaela noticed the small plastic or glass divider that separated the driver. It was open a crack and through that she caught a glimpse of blue. Water? As the drug began to over take Michaela once again she could have sworn she smelled the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Olive paused in the doorway of the living room watching her brother draw. She'd come home from school to find him engrossed sitting by the coffee table box of crayons on one side and finished drawings on the other. Before the plane disappeared Cal had drawn like every other normal kid. Not masterpieces but still good enough to hang on the fridge. Now it seemed like he was drawing constantly. Her Mom said it was a coping mechanism. For which Olive was grateful. Cal had been hit with a lot in his young life.

Since she'd been home Olive had sensed something was wrong. Her mother was tense and pale. Her father wasn't home. Olive had texted her Aunt Michaela and gotten no response. She'd texted her father and it was at least an hour before he replied back. Even when he was busy her father responded quicker than that. Olive moved into the kitchen. As she did she saw Cal finish a drawing and pick up his cell phone. He took a picture of the drawing.

"You sending that to Grandpa?"Olive asked.

"Dad."Cal replied as he put the phone down and went back to drawing.

Olive shrugged got something to drink and went to her room. She hoped whatever was going on would have a happy ending. Her family deserved that. They were still trying to deal with the miracle that was the return of flight 828. Olive had known that the miracle might come with strings attached. She just hoped this wasn't one of those strings.

*******  
Jared half heartedly ate the sub sandwich that Ben had picked up from a sub shop on the way out of town. He and Ben were alone in the SUV with Vance taking his own car. The food was helping his head but it was also sitting like a lead ball in his stomach. His mind just kept repeating the same image. The last one he had of Michaela limp and unconscious in her abductor's arms. Unbidding a memory surfaced. One that made him wince. When Mic had learned of his marriage.

'It was two years before I even looked at another woman.'

He knew she hadn't believed him. Would never forget the hurt in her eyes. But it had been the truth. Those twenty-four months since the plane had vanished were the hardest of Jared's life. The grief had almost consumed him. Jared had retreated to his job, focused solely on his career. The work hadn't healed him, that took time, it had saved him. Given Jared a purpose; something to get up for every day. Every day that he missed Michaela more than he thought possible.

Then suddenly she's back in his life; not having aged a day. Just as quickly snatched away again. Was she alive? The chime of Ben's cell phone dragged Jared away from his thoughts.

"Can you get that?"Ben asked. "Might be another drawing from Cal."

"Sure."Jared said grateful for something to do.

He picked the phone up from the middle console where it was charging. He saw the text message icon and cleared the screen. Jared saw it was a picture from Cal and pulled up the message.

"It's another drawing from Cal."Jared said excitedly.

"What is it?"Ben asked.

"It's Mic."Jared explained as he made the image larger. "She's lying down surrounded by..."

Jared broke off as he stared at the boy's drawing. A lump formed in his throat and he fought against the paniac and fear.

"Surrounded by what?"Ben demanded worriedly. "Jared?!"

"Darkness."Jared finally replied. "She's alone in darkness."

"Send it to Vance."Ben instructed his voice tight.

"Done."Jared said a few minutes later.

"Don't read too much into that."Ben soothed.

"I'm trying like hell not to."Jared stated angrily.

Ben found a safe spot to pull off the highway. He snatched the phone from Jared and looked at Cal's picture.

"You said she might be drugged."Ben theorized not glancing away from the picture. "This could just mean they're keeping her knocked out."

"If she's..."Jared began hoarsely.

Jared had attended Michaela's funeral once. Memorial service was the technical term since they had no body to bury. It'd still been just as painful. A memory he'd shoved to the farthest reaches of his mind. He never, ever wanted to experience that again.

"She's not!"Ben snapped his voice rising. "Check the picture for clues. There has to be something else there."

As Ben pulled back onto the highway Jared looked once more at Cal's drawing. There just had to be something in there that would get them to Michaela. Just had to be.  
************

"You exposed us by taking her."A middle aged brown haired man yelled.

"We took an opportunity."A twenty something Asian female responded. "You said to send a message. This will accomplish that."

"Perhaps or it'll just make them more determined to solve the mystery."The man responded as he left the kitchen of the lighthouse. "We have no choice but to see this through now."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Michaela drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. In those brief moments of lucidity  
her thoughts were scattered. Her body ached and she was so tired.

'Shadows.....'

A voice whispered. Michaela tried to concentrate on the whisper. Some how she knew it was important. But it slipped away and so did she.

********  
Ben's phone rang and it took him a minute to realize it wasn't his regular one. It was the one Vance had given him. It was old but thankfully still connected to the bluetooth in his car. Ben activated the call connecting it to the hands free system.

“Vance, do you have her?”Ben asked anxiously.

“No, have the lighthouse though. We're twenty minutes away.”The NSA deputy director responded. “I'm sending you the address. Your son is starting to scare me with his accuracy.”

“You and me both.”Ben stated quietly. “He's been through enough and I want him out of this.”

“Unfortunately that won't happen until we solve this mystery.”Vance commented.

“What do you know about the lighthouse?”Jared inquired.

“Ocean cove built in 1932.”Vance explained. “Recently purchased by Boxton corporation which is a sub corp of our friends at Unified Dynamic Systems.”

“Got the address.”Jared acknowledged as it popped up on the car's center screen and automatically into the GPS. 

“We'll be there soon.”Ben commented as he ended the call.

******  
Vance's team parked their SUVs a block from the Ocean Cove lighthouse. The building was still in their view and Vance ran a scan over it using one of the NSA's hightech toys. It was a life sensor/ heat detector. 

“Anything?”Agent Simms a young blond man asked.

“Cold as ice.”Vance responded with a frown. “Hopefully this wasn't a waste of time.”  
*******  
Ben had just arrived at the lighthouse when his main cell phone pinged. Another text message and another picture from his son. Ben's gut tightened hating how connected Cal was to all this. His son deserved to have a normal life. One free of cancer and consipriacies they didn't understand.

“What is it?”Jared asked as he exited the SUV and raced around to Ben who had also exited.

“Not sure.”Ben responded with a frown as he enlarged the picture.

“It's a seagull.”Jared stated excitedly. “See the wings?”

Now Ben did. Using various pencil shades Cal had interlayed the outline of a seagull in flight onto a darker surface. Footsteps announced the arrival of Vance and his team. The NSA deputy director handed Ben and Jared one bullet proof vest each.

“Non-negoiatable.”Vance ordered. “Put those on. These people have already shown what they're capable of and I'm taking no chances.”

Quickly the two men put on the vests. Minutes later the group made their way up the small hill to Ocean Cove lighthouse.

********  
At the Stones's house the doorbell rang. Olive answered and blinked in surprise. Two men stood on the doorstep in dark suits. One blond one Asian. They couldn't have screamed Federal agent more if they had that in neon above their heads.

"Mom!"Olive called over her shoulder.

'Can I help you?"Grace asked the men once she arrived at the door.

"We need to speak with your husband, Ma'am."The blond agent stated quietly.

"He's at work."Grace replied.

"No, your husband no longer is employed. Files are missing."The blond continued. "It's urgent we speak with him."

***

Grace thought the bottom of her world had fallen when flight 828 vanished. Now it just seemed to tilt and spin like some crazy carnival ride. Grace never knew what way was up. What was normal any more or what would happen next. Gripping the front door tightly Grace began to close it.

"Next time I talk to my husband I will let him know you were here."Grace stated as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They found the main part of the lighthouse empty and with enough dust on it to appear no one had been there for years. However, Jared had seen a few scuff marks in the living room and kitchen that told otherwise.

"Basement."Vance said as the group paused by a beatup light green partial opened door. "Rodriguez, take Green and Loplen and head up we'll take the basement."

"Yes, Sir."Rodriguez acknowledged.

Seconds later the group split. Vance led the way down the old wooden stairs, Ben followed, then Jared and the two Homeland agents. Jared tightened his grip on his gun. The group reached the bottom of the stairs and spread out. It was an unfinished basement about the length of an average home garage. The ceiling dipped in several places causing the men to duck. Their had been a few single bulbs hanging in various spots but they weren't enough illumination. The men used flashlights and their beams bounced around on the dark walls some walls were slick with condensation.

Jared was walking along the farthest point of the basement. He guessed he was near the front of the right side of the lighthouse towards the driveway. Jared almost missed it. He retraced his steps and shown the flashlight on the wall. He had seen it! Just below the ceiling embedded into the cement was a carving of a bird about the size of a soda can. It was grime covered and barely visible. Excitedly Jared cleared away dust and dirt from the carving. It was looking more and more like Cal's drawing. More and more like a seagull. Stepping back Jared searched for any kind of an opening where the passengers could be held. He swept his light slowly back and forth, up and down. Then on the second pass he spotted a crack in the wall just above the floor directly below the seagull carving. Jared followed the crack with the flashlight tracing it up. He found another larger one, then a second. As he followed the second line he saw the area to the left of the carving wasn't as dirty. There were barely visible shoe scuff marks on the floor. Jared knocked on the wall and was rewarded with a hollow sound.

"Ben!"Jared shouted excitedly. "I found Cal's seagull!"

Ben ran over followed close behind by Vance and the others. Jared showed what he'd found. Ben brushed more dirt from the seagull carving before stepping back. Jared saw the worried anxious expression on Michaela's brother's face and hoped this was the lead they needed. The Stone family had been through more than enough.

"I don't think this is a traditional door."Vance theorized as they cleared away more of the area revealing dinged and tarnished metal. "I think it's horizontal, like a garage door."

"For supplies?"Ben guessed.

Ten minutes later they had the door uncovered. Jared suspected that the group holding the missing passengers hadn't used this door. Probably hadn't even known it was here. His gut was telling him this was what they were looking for. That it could lead to a sub-basement or crawl space. Soon with a too loud creak they pulled the door open. The interior revealed a dark, cold space with many spider and cobwebs protruding from the top. Five flashlight beams revealed a cinder block lined low corridor.

"Palmer, stay here."Vance ordered one of the agents. "Rest of you; let's move."

******

Michaela had been becoming more and more aware. She was still fading in and out of consciousness, but the times were getting shorter for which she was thankful. Michaela had been awake when the truck stopped and they unloaded her into a wheelchair. Before she faded again sh'ed caught a glimpse of a blue building and a strong smell of the ocean.

When she'd woken again Michaela had noticed the cold straight away. It'd actually been a blessing jarring her to alertness. She let her eyelids slide to halfmast and watched what was going on. She was almost happy to see she was with the missing passengers. That'd give her brother and Jared a better chance at finding her.

It was only then that she noticed the other passengers were strapped to chairs with electroids placed on their foreheads and the sides of their heads. With growing horror Michaela realized she was in a similar chair. When she tilted her head to the left she saw a wire move out of the corner of her right eye.

Michaela heard running feet from somewhere to her right and behind.

Then her eyes drooped closed and she faded into a familiar black void.

******

"Homeland security everyone freeze!"Vance thundered.

They'd followed the small corridor through a few twists and turns until it stopped into a small alcove. There was a very modern clean door there with light filtering underneath. The door had led to the large room they were standing in now. The missing passengers of 828 were towards the front all strapped to chairs all with wires and electrodes attached to them. Behind were a bank of computers, several scientists in white lab coats and two thirty something men in gray business suits. They looked at Vance and split like a bag of torn marbles. Everyone running in different directions. Jared scanned the passengers frantically looking for Michaela. He found her in the back row two chairs in.

"Ben!"Jared shouted gaining Michaela brother's attention. "She's here."

"Thank God."Ben responded gratefully as he followed Jared.

Jared was aware of Vance's team trying to surround the fleeing abductors but his full attention was on the woman he loved. Michaela looked far too pale and she was unconscious. Jared felt for a pulse and found a strong one and her breathing was normal. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Mic, we've got you."Ben stated quietly. "You're safe."

"I've got these straps and the electrodes."Jared said. "Get the binders on her feet and the strap around her waist."

Ben nodded and quickly began to undo the straps and buckles. Michaela moaned and Jared's heart lurched.

"It's alright, baby."Jared soothed. "You'll be home soon."

"We've got to move!"Vance shouted from the computers. "They're rigged the computers to explode and we don't have time to disarm them. We have to get the passengers to safety."

"I've got her."Jared said to Ben. "Go help them."

Ben rested a hand on Michaela's left arm before he stood and ran to the Homeland agents. Jared straightened and gathered Michaela's still form in his arms. He joined the others as they moved toward the exit the abductors had fled through. It led to another corridor similar to the one they'd used to get into the room.

There was a rumble in the ground as the first explosion hit. Jared poured on speed to catch up to Ben and Vance's group who had despite the burden of the semi-conscious passengers were several feet ahead. Jared saw Ben look back just as their was another louder explosion from behind. Knowing he wouldn't reach Ben and Vance Jared looked for any option. He found one just inches ahead. A niche in the wall that had one stack of crates in it and was large enough for two stacks but that spot was empty. Tucking Michaela protectively against his chest Jared flung himself into the niche. The next second he felt nothing but the heat and heard nothing but the sound of falling debris.

******

Ben stumbled back from the force of the explosion nearly falling into one of the Homeland agents. He coughed on the dust and stared in horror at the collapsed corridor where his sister and boyfriend had been.

"Michaela!"Ben shouted terrified as he ran forward.

Strong arms pulled him back and Ben tried to break free.

"Jared!"Ben called. "Mic!"

"Ben, we'll find them, I promise but we have to get these people out."Vance insisted.

Reluctantly Ben followed vowing silently to his sister that he'd be back as soon as he could.

*******

Coughing woke Michaela. It took her a second to realize she wasn't coughing. She opened her eyes but found only darkness. Confusion and fear swept through her. She felt arms holding her and Michaela began to struggle.

"Michaela."Jared soothed. "It's me; you're okay."

Michaela stopped struggling but sensed what Jared had said wasn't true. She could always tell when her partner was lieing even in the darkness.

"W-what's happened?"Michaela asked her voice weak and scratchy.

"You were being held underground. I was starting to bring you to safety but the tunnel collapsed."Jared explained. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so."Michaela replied. "They've been drugging me so things are a bit foggy. Are you okay?"

*****  
"Few scrapes, but yeah I'm alright."Jared said holding Michaela close. "Ben and Vance were with me but we got separated. They'll get us out; we just have to wait."

"Okay."Michaela acknowledged. "I was with the other passengers, wasn't I?"

"Yes, and Ben and Vance got them out."Jared responded hoping it was true.

"At least something good came out of this."Michaela commented.

"We'll be out of here soon."Jared promised as he felt Michaela rest her head on his chest.

Jared felt for his flashlight and pulled it out of the left pocket of his jacket. He turned it on and shown it around them. The ceiling of the corridor had fell in. There was rock and debris around them. Jared turned the light to where he'd last seen Ben and saw nothing but a large pile of rock. He turned the light off and put it away. He tightened his embrace on Michaela hoping what he'd just promised wasn't' a lie.

Jared wasn't sure how they'd get out of here if Vance and Ben were trapped too. He had to believe the others got out because Jared couldn't believe that it had all been for nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Seeing his son fight cancer had been one of the hardest things in Ben Stone's life. What was happening now was a close second. Ben had come back to New York City to find he'd lost five years and his whole world changed. On top of that his mother was gone. Now his family was once again on the brink of being destroyed.

Ben stood by the Homeland vehicles which were now parked in the driveway of the lighthouse. He'd been pacing and was now leaning back against one of the SUVs. His emotions and thoughts were spinning plus exhaustion was starting to edge in. Ben's tortured gaze was fixed on the rescue mission going on at the lower level of the partially demolished lighthouse. Michaela was down there, buried under tons of rock and debris. She was already weak from the kidnapping. A lump formed in Ben's throat and his vision blurred. Ben's phone rang startling him. He fumbled around and pulled the device from his left jacket pocket. He saw Grace's name on the caller ID. Two rings went by as Ben stared at the phone. Grace had already been through so much he didn't know how to give her this update but he knew he had to.

"Grace."Ben greeted his voice cracking as he answered the phone.

"What is it? What's happened? Is Michaela hurt?"Grace asked anxiously.

Ben ran a hand over his face taking a moment to compose himself. Then he told Grace of the last few hours.

******

Vance grimly watched the agents as they began to dig through the rubble. The missing passengers they'd rescued were on their way to a secure medical facility. That was the only bright spot of this mess. He really wanted some good news. Vance was not looking forward to telling the NYPD Commissioner that two detectives died on his watch. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial.

"This is Vance."The NSA deputy director said crisply. "I'm going to need more manpower and some Bobcats or whatever heavy digging machines you can find."

He ended the call without waiting for a response. Rescues always had a limited clock. Vance was doing whatever he could to stretch the time they had.

********

_'Darkness descends.'_

Michaela nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the Calling. Of course darkness was descending they were trapped underground. However, Michaela had been dealing with the Callings long enough to know that there was always a double meaning. Always more to it than it appeared.

"Mic, what is it?"Jared asked with concern. "Are you sure you weren't hurt?"

"I'm fine."Michaela replied as she squeezed his right hand. "Just a Calling."

"What did it say?"Jared asked worriedly.

Michaela once again marveled at what her life was. That she and the people in her life had adjusted to these Callings as if they were an every day thing. But then again they had become an every day weirdness. Amazing what the human mind acclimates to.

"Babe?"Jared prompted softly.

"We need to find our own way out."Michaela responded avoiding saying the Calling verbatim. "We can't wait for help."

"Alright."Jared agreed grimly. "Let's start looking."

Using Jared's flashlight they left the cover of the alcove and moved into the debris filled corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

‘Darkness descends.’

Ben’d knees buckled and he knelt on the pavement. His head was pounding. He’d never had a calling with this much force behind it.

‘Darkness descends.’

Ben’s hearing faded in and out. The calling repeated a third time and Ben was hit with a vision. More a collage of images than just one. In seemingly random order there was a peacock, a star constellation map, and a jaguar. Just as Ben was getting his bearings he was slammed with a headache. One so intense it took his breath and forced him to lean back against the SUV and close his eyes.

*********  
Jared and Michaela found an area that was free of debris. The room Michaela had been held in hadn't been completely destroyed by the explosion. Part of the wall was caved in but the interior looked intact.

“I think we can make it over.”Jared stated after surveying the area with the flashlight.

“No way out this way; let's go.”Michaela replied.

Jared helped Michaela giving her a boost up and waited until she had safely crawled over until he climbed up. Once on top he slid down landing on his feet. They were halfway across the room when they heard a loud creaking sound. Both detectives paused and looked up. Jared shown the flashlight upwards and they could see the lights and ceiling swaying.

“Think Vance's rescue may be doing more harm than good.”Michaela muttered.

“Let's keep moving.”Jared urged.

******  
Ben recovered enough to get to his feet. His head still pounded and his vision swam a bit. The words of the Calling kept echoing as Ben made his way to where Vance was. Just as he got a few feet away Ben's cell phone dinged indicating a text message. Ben fished the device out and saw it was a message from Cal. 

Ben clicked on the message and saw another drawing. This showed a leopard or possibly a jaguar stalking his sister like prey with darkness surrounding them. A chill went down Ben's spine. He texted a thank you to his son and then walked quickly to Vance. The noise of the digger machines nearly tripled Ben's headache but he ignored it.

“Had a Calling.”Ben said urgently to Vance. “We need to get help to them; ASAP.”

“Did your Calling tell us how to do that?”Vance responded bitterly. “Explosion combined with the sea wall has made this ground unstable. If we push faster the whole thing could come down.”

“There has to be another way.”Ben commented. “Did you have blueprints to the lighthouse?”

“Yes.”Vance replied as he handed Ben a computer tablet. “The tablet's encrypted and top of the line. I'll log in and show you where the file is.”

“Thanks.”Ben acknowledged.

'We're coming, Mic.'Ben thought. “We'll get both of you home.'

*****  
Jared and Michaela moved as quickly as they could. They crossed the room and entered the corridor that Jared, Vance and Ben had used earlier. It was lined with debris but passable. Jared let out a sigh of relief that the hall was clear. The sound of heavy equipment was louder now and every so often the walls shook. Jared just wanted out of there as soon as possible.

They rounded a bend and Jared's flashlight beam landed on a figure coming from the other way. It was a brown haired man in his late thirties wearing g a lab coat. Jared instantly reached for his weapon but the other man recovered faster and pulled out his gun.

“Getting stuck down here may be lucky for me after all.”The man commented with a smile. “I can recover some of my losses for the day.”

Jared pulled Michaela behind him. The hallway wasn't big enough for two men to fight hand to hand. Jared would do what he had to in order to protect his partner and get them both out of here.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Hold Tight  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"There!"Ben shouted gaining Vance's attention.

The NSA deputy director approached and Ben turned the tablet so he could see the blueprint. Ben enlarged a section and pointed.

"Think we can get the digger machines over there?"Ben asked anxiously.

"One of the Bobcats."Vance responded with a nod. "Good work."

Ben nodded and followed Vance back to the rescue team. The fear wouldn't leave him. Their window of time was rapidly closing and Ben felt helpless. Yes he'd pointed them in a direction, but was it enough?

*******

Jared and Michaela had worked together so long that they knew each other so well that no words were needed. One look, one signal and they both knew the plan. Unfortunately that was as far as they got; a plan. The ground rumbled once more, the ceiling shook and debris fell. Michaela threw the plan out the window and dove at the gunman. She heard Jared curse as he realized what was happening. Michaela saw the flashlight splash crazily around the underground corridor as Jared scrambled forward. Michaela knew her partner would be upset, but she had to use the distraction that the falling debris had given them. They may not have another chance. Both she and the gunman hit the ground hard.

With the gun trapped between them the force of the impact caused it to fire.

**********

Jared thought his heart stopped when he heard the gunshot. He was sure it had when he saw Michaela go limp.

"Michaela!"Jared shouted as he rushed forward.

The gunman started to get to his feet shoving Michaela's still and bloody body off of him. For that alone Jared slammed him with a right hook. The man stumbled but didn't fall. Jared hit him again and then brought the but of his gun down on the man's head. He fell like a stone. Jared grabbed his handcuffs and snapped one around the man's right wrist. As he did Jared realized he wouldn't be able to get both out. He looked around and spotted a pipe along the right wall. He dragged the gunman over and handcuffed him to the pipe. Then he ran back to his partner. Even in the dim light Jared could see the blood rapidly covering Mic's shirt on the lower right side.

"No."Jared whispered as he knelt by her. "Mic?"

Michaela groaned but her eyes remained closed. The ceiling rumbled once more. Knowing he didn't have time to wait for help Jared gently scooped Michaela into his arms and stood.

"Stay with me."Jared said quietly. "I love you, Mic. Stay with me."

Jared refused to believe that after everything they'd been through that a bullet might take her from him. Not a chance in 828 was brought back for a reason. Michaela's story wasn't ending here.

********

Shouting broke through Ben's worried thoughts dragging his attention to far side of the area they were working. He did a double take as he saw a dirty, disheveled Jared running towards them. In his arms was the bloody unconscious form of his sister. Ben felt the color drain from his face. Vance saw them at the same time and began barking orders. Soon the agents had reached Jared and had taken Michaela from the detective. They ran back to where Vance and Ben were.

"What happened?"Ben demanded.

"One of the guys who was doing the experiments."Jared explained as he paused to catch his breath. "Got trapped after the explosion. Pulled a gun on us, Mic tackled him after he was distracted by some falling debris. Gun went off when they fell."

"We've got a Medivac chopper en route; five minutes out."Vance interjected.

Ben saw the dazed look on Jared's face and the blood on his clothes.

"Are you hurt?"Ben asked with concern.

Jared's gaze remained fixed on Michaela's unconscious form.

"Jared!"Ben called once more.

Finally Jared looked away from Michaela.

"No, it's not my blood."Jared replied quietly.

Ben felt his stomach twist and bile rise in his throat.

"The gunman's handcuffed to a pipe in the tunnel."Jared told Vance.

"We'll get him."Vance promised.

The familiar sound of a helicopter drew everyone's attention. The agent holding Michaela started toward the driveway. Ben and Jared followed. The Medivac landed at the end of the driveway. A young blond male medic hopped out and took Michaela from the Homeland agent. The medic got Michaela settled and glanced out.

"We've got room for one passenger."The medic stated shouting to be heard.

"Go."Ben urged Jared. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jared climbed in the helicopter. Ben moved back to a safe distance and watched the chopper take off and fly away. Ben swallowed hard struggling to compose himself. They'd found Micheala and got her to safety. That had to count for something.

"Let's go."Vance ordered.

Ben turned to see the NSA deputy director standing by one of the SUV's. Ben quickly ran around to the passenger side and got in. Seconds later they were on the road.


	14. Chapter 14

Atlantic City, NJ

Atlantic City was the closest hospital with a level one trauma center. With radioing ahead Mic was rushed into surgery as soon as the chopper touched down on the roof helipad. It'd been discovered during the flight that the bullet had lodged just below Michaela's heart fracturing a rib.

Now an hour later Jared sat in a waiting room on the surgical floor watching Ben pace. Vance had been in and out coordinating things with local authorities. The man who had pulled a gun on them in the tunnel was being transported back to New York. He'd clammed up not saying a word since Vance's team found him. They'd run his prints and came back with a name Dr. Daniel Thorton.

"Did he say anything?"Ben asked breaking the silence.

Jared blinked as he was jarred from his thoughts.

"Just that he'd be able to recover some of his losses for the day."Jared said quietly. "I don't know if he intended to take Michaela or just kill us."

"Whatever experiments they were running they had to do with the Callings."Ben theorized as he continued to pace. "It's the only thing that makes sense. That they're interested in how we're connected."

"I'm sure Vance get answers."Jared replied. "Either from Thorton or the missing passengers."

"Maybe."Ben commented as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to find some coffee. You want any?"

Jared shook his head then winced. The stress of the last few hours had caused his headache to flare up again.

"I'll take an ice pack if you can find one."Jared said as he massaged his forehead with one hand.

"You alright?"Ben asked as he crouched down. "Did you get hit with debris?"

"No, just the same headache."Jared responded quietly.

"Okay. I'll be back soon."Ben said as he stood.

Jared slumped back in the chair and allowed himself to rest for a moment.

**********  
Ben Stone was used to hospital waiting rooms. He and Grace had spent so many hours there. When Cal had first been diagnosed. All the tests, and scans. Now they were at the six hour mark of Michaela's surgery. Ben had given updates to his family. Had called his father when they'd first gotten to the hospital. Hearing the pain in the older man's voice. His father had been through so much already.

A loud crash caused Ben to jump a mile. He whirled around to see the coffee table over turned magazines scattered everywhere. Jared was standing near it breathing heavy his fists clenched. Ben's shoulders slumped in sympathy. The waiting was hard on Ben but it must be pure torture for Jared. Ben knew if it was Grace in that operating room he didn't know what he'd do.

"Sorry."Jared apologized as he bent to grab the table and turn it right side up. "It's just we should've heard something by now..."

"Waiting's driving me a little crazy too."Ben commented as he squatted down to pick up the magazines. "But Mic's going to be fine. You know how I know that?"

Jared shook his head.

"She's too stubborn to go anywhere."Ben replied.

Jared managed a weak smile stood and returned to his chair. Ben finished picking things up and placed them back on the coffee table. He began to pace again. He couldn't believe that the Callings and Cal's visions would lead them to his sister only to lose her from a bullet wound. They had to have wanted him to bring Mic and the passengers home. Ben clung to that thought.

**********  
Two hours later a blond doctor in his forties with a beard and wire rimmed glasses stood in the waiting room doorway. To Jared the man looked exhausted. Both Ben and Jared raced forward.

"Is my sister alright?"

"Is Michaela okay?"

Both questions were asked in a blended blur of anxiety, worry and fear. The doctor smiled and nodded and Jared felt lightheaded as relief like he'd never known washed over him.

"I'm Dr. Paul Dustin."The doctor continued. "I assisted on the surgery. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage it caused. The rib will have to heal on it's own. She lost a great deal of blood so her recovery time will be slow."

"Thank you, Doctor."Ben exclaimed. "Thank you for everything."

"Can we see her?"Jared asked his voice hoarse.

"In the morning. I don't expect her to be awake before then."Dr. Dustin replied. "Why don't you two get some rest? Leave your contact information with the nurses and we'll call if there's any changes but I don't expect any. She's a strong woman, your sister."

"Yes she is."Ben agreed.

The doctor left and Jared sank heavily into the chair. His legs had felt like they weren't going to support him much longer. Jared buried his head briefly in his hands as he sent off a silent prayer of thanks. Michaela was going to be okay. Soon she'd be home and recovered and they'd start their life together. Th e last few hours he'd been so afraid they wouldn't get that chance. That things were still aligned against them. Fate had given Michaela back to him once and now they'd survived another round. Jared was so grateful and looking forward to the days ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was four am when Jared finally gave up on sleep.He'd managed to get a few hours, but he'd tossed and turned. He couldn't stop thinking of Michaela. Even though the doctor had assured them that Michaela wouldn't wake before morning Jared got out of bed and got dressed. The odds were slim but Jared didn't want Mic to wake up alone. He grabbed his hotel key, jacket and cell phone and left. Before getting in a cab he sent a text to Ben.

As the cab pulled into light traffic Jared couldn't help but think this was twice since the plane had returned that he'd nearly lost Michaela. He knew with the real life craziness and the added danger of police work that this wasn't the end of the close calls. All Jared and Michaela could do was be thankful for today.

Once at the hospital Jared charmed a nightshift nurse into being let into Michaela room before visiting hours. She had known Michaela was on flight 828. Once Jared told Kayla a bit of he and Michaela's story it was a done deal. Now fifteen minutes later Jared sank into the visitor's chair by Michaela's bedside. Jared took Mic's left hand and held it in both of his.

"I'm here, Michaela."Jared said softly. "I love you."

********

Six long weeks later Michaela was finally home in her own bed. Even that had taken some convincing of her doctor. Her medical team had most been concerned about her broken rib. That it might fracture more if she was released from a medical environment. If it fractured more she'd be back for another surgery which the doctors didn't want because with the severe blood loss Michaela was just now starting to gain her strength back. She also hadn't had a Calling since she'd awakened from surgery. As much as she was still trying to understand the Callings it troubled her that she hadn't had one in weeks. 

Michaela knew Ben had tried to shield her and had roped Jared into it too. But she could tell from the tension in the Stone household that something was up. She'd seen on the news of the followers forming a religious community based on their return. To top it off that following was being led by one of the 828 passengers. She had also caught glimpses of a internet pod caster, Webber, that was stirring up trouble.

Michaela sighed as she gingerly shifted in bed to a more comfortable position. It was just after noon on a wednesday and she was so tired of being cooped up. But part of her was grateful for the seclusion and the bed rest. It was giving her a chance to deal with the latest news her doctors had given her only the day before. Something that had sent her reeling and something she hadn't been able to tell Jared about yet. Not until she was able to wrap her mind around it. Things were so crazy and showed no signs of slowing down. To add this latest twist...

Michaela's right hand drifted to her stomach. The only reason the doctors had caught it was they were constantly doing routine lab work on her during the hospital stay. Making sure no infections or compromises to other body organs had occurred due to either the trauma or the drug she was given. So when she'd been told she was going to be a mother it'd been a shock to say the least. Michaela had asked them to run a second test and the HCG hormone levels had been the same. Going as stir crazy as she was Michaela knew she had to talk to someone. With the new job her brother had started a week or so ago Michaela hoped she'd catch him on his lunch break. Taking a deep breath Michaela picked up her cell phone and hit the Facetime icon.

"Hey Mic, "Ben greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Not really."Michaela replied. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, of course."Ben said as he stood. "Let me find somewhere more private than this cubicle."

There was a couple minutes of silence and alternating images of Ben's jacket or pants. Then her brother's face appeared again on the screen and he was in what looked like a conference room.

"Found an empty conference room."Ben said as he sat down at the large oak table. "What's going on?"

"The doctors gave me test results yesterday."Michaela began her voice trembling.

Michaela saw her brother's face pale and she mentally kicked herself. Ben had enough stress.

"What did they find?"Ben asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant."Michaela announced.

"That's wonderful, Mic."Ben replied enthusiastically. "You and Jared will be great parents."

"I'm glad you think so."Michaela muttered.

"I know it's a shock."Ben sympathized. "But this is a good thing. Have you told Jared?"

"Not yet, was trying to process things."Michaela responded quietly. "I'll tell him soon."

"Good. Sorry, but I need to get back."Ben said as he stood. "We'll talk more when I get home."

"Okay."Michaela acknowledged.

"It'll work out, Mic."Ben promised. "Bye."

"Bye."Michaela said ending the call.

She slumped back against the pillow. After a moment Michaela sent a text to Jared asking him to stop by after work. Her brother was right this was a good turn of events. Now that the shock was fading Michaela found herself more and more daydreaming of the life ahead for her family. She, Jared and the boy or girl they'd bring into the world.


	16. Chapter 16

No spoilers for the finale but I needed some fluff so I wrote some.

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one  
Michaela ordered dinner from one of Jared's favorite restaurants/bars. It'd be delivered twenty minutes before he arrived. Grace and Olive had moved a small table and two folding chairs down to the basement. Michaela hoped she wouldn't screw this up. She just wanted one part of her life to be normal and Michaela would give anything for that to be her family with Jared.  
*********

Just after five Jared parked in front of the Stones's home and got out of the car. He'd been a bit worried since he got Mic's text Even though she'd assured him everything was fine. Normal and fine were words that didn't apply to their lives any more.

After Jared rang the doorbell Grace let him in. She started to lead him to the basement but Jared paused.

"Is she alright?"Jared asked quietly.

Grace patted his right arm and smiled.

"I think after everything she just wants a romantic evening with you,"Grace responded softly.

Jared nodded and made the rest of the way to the basement stairs alone.

"Mic?"Jared called as he reached the last few stairs. "Something smells really good."

"That'd be dinner."Michaela replied with a smile as she kissed him quickly."Don't worry I didn't cook. It's from O'Leary's."

Memories of their academy days assaulted him and Jared grinned.

"I didn't think they delivered."Jared said as he kissed his partner once more.

"They don't but Matt's co-owner now and did me a favor."Michaela replied as she sat down.

"Glad he did."Jared commented as he sorted through the take out containers. "Just the smell takes me back. We had some good times."

"Yeah, we did."Michaela agreed softly.

Jared caught something in her voice. Sadness tinged with an emotion Jared couldn't place. He put the cardboard container down.

"You alright?"Jared asked with concern.

Michaela nodded as she reached across the table and took both of his hands in hers.

"I got some news from the doctor yesterday."Michaela stated.

Jared felt a knot of worry form in his stomach and he tightened his grip on her hands. Doctors gave good news too Jared reminded himself.

"What?"Jared prompted.

*********  
Michaela had hoped that the romantic dinner setup would keep the worry from Jared's dark eyes. But with their past she couldn't blame him for being worried. She took a deep breath and said the words that would change their lives.

"I'm pregnant."Michaela announced.

For several heartbeats the basement was absolutely quiet. Michaela watched a cycle of emotions flicker across Jared's face . She didn't let go of his hands. His stunned gaze was locked on hers and Michaela didn't look away.

With a cry of joy that had Michaela instantly in tears Jared stood and swept her into a gentle embrace. Michaela clung to him as he turned both of them in a circle.

"I love you."Jared proclaimed as he kissed her.

Michaela was a bit dizzy when they finally came up for air. She blinked away tears but found she was unable to speak. The depth of emotion in Jared's gaze took her breath away. The happy tears returned when Jared stepped back and placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"I love both of you."Jared said huskily."So much. I'm so grateful to have you back in my life."

"I love you."'Michaela responded quietly as she buried herself in Jared's embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Since this is AU I can pull in other storylines from the show and add my own twist. :)

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

After dinner they went for a walk. Not far just around the block. Jared was all to aware that Michaela was still healing. So they walked hand in hand like a normal couple. Jared cherished the moment. For so long he thought she was gone. Now the dream of a family with Michaela was coming true. Jared wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents."Michaela stated breaking the silence.

Jared stopped and pulled her into an embrace.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother."Jared responded quietly as he rested his head on top of hers. "I always knew that."

"Glad one of us has faith."Michaela muttered.

"I've watched you with your niece and nephew."Jared pointed out. "And the kids we come across on the job. You're good with them. This kid is very lucky."

"I can see you teaching him or her baseball."Michaela said wistfully. "You have such a big heart, Jared. You already love this child and I know you'll be there for them no matter what."

With sudden inspiration Jared pulled away and came to stand n front of his partner. He went down on one knee and took Michaela's right hand in his. Instantly a sense of deja vu swept over him as he remembered the last time they did this. The last time that the not knowing what her answer would have been tortured him for months.

"Jared."Michaela began tearfully.

"I don't want to waste another minute."Jared stated huskily. "I believe you and I are soulmates. I love you, Michaela. I can't wait to watch our child grow up and to grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

********

During the long weeks since the plane had returned Michaela had daydreamed about this. About getting another chance at Jared's proposal. Now she'd been given it.

"I still have the ring."Jared continued. "I can go get it and do this right."

Michaela shook her head smiling.

"No, I don't care about the ring."Michaela replied in a choked sob. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much."

Jared sprang to his feet and pulled her into an embrace. His lips captured hers and the world fell away.

************  
For Michaela the next few weeks were an absolute blur. She was on medical leave from work. Her days had been filled with numerous doctor appointments. She and Jared had found a place not far from Ben's and had signed a lease. It was a townhouse multi-level with traditional brick on the outside. Three bedrooms, two baths and a small backyard.

On a friday afternoon the movers had just carried in the last piece of furniture to the new townhouse. Michaela stood by the living room window watching the large truck pull away.

She hadn't been in this home long but she already felt incredibly happy here. A soft ping drew Michaela from her thoughts. She picked up her cell phone from on top of a stack of boxes and read the text from Jared.

'Be home soon.'

A silly smile crossed Michaela's face. As she sent a reply back Michaela knew her family would have may years of happiness here.

********  
On a whim Jared had stopped and bought a bouquet of flowers on his way home. He was so grateful he'd gotten a second chance with Michaela. The flowers were just a small symbol of his gratitude and happiness. Once at the new townhouse Jared parked a block away and walked back whistling softly. He bounded up the steps and put his key in the lock .

"Michaela?"Jared called as he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. "I..."

Jared broke off as he saw his fiance doubled over her face pale. Michaela was gripping the granite counter of the breakfast bar in a death grip.

"Mic!"Jared called worriedly as he rushed over the flowers hit the floor. "Babe, what is it?"

Then Michaela dropped to her knees and Jared grabbed his phone to call 911.

"I'm calling an ambulance..."Jared began tensely.  
***********

When the Calling hit her Michaela had no idea what was happening. The Callings had never been visual before. This wasn't just a vision it was a whole sensory envelopment. It also seemed to flicker in and out like an old movie reel. She was aware of Jared coming home. Michaela could hear him. But then in the next instant she was back in the cold wet dark forest. She could almost feel the rain.

_'Find him.'_

Normally the Callings were her voice but this was certainly not hers. It was male and one she didn't recognize. Then suddenly Jared's worried voice broke through.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

Michaela forced her eyes open and she gripped Jared's right arm and shook her head. The affects of the Calling were already fading. It was then she realized she was on her knees and she leaned back finding the breakfast bar and slumped against it.

"Don't call."Michaela said her breath coming out in short gasps. "I'm okay."

"Like hell."Jared countered as he knelt next to her. "Mic, you were doubled over and you're pale..."

"Was a Calling."Michaela replied quietly her breathing normalizing. "But this was different, Jared. I thought I was going crazy. The voice it wasn't mine; it was like I was having someone else's Calling."

Jared sat down next to Michaela. As he took her left hand in his Michaela told him what she'd experienced with the Calling. If this was the new Callings it was a game changer. Michaela shivered as fear washed over her. As Michaela finished telling Jared what happened he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Jared didn't understand the Callings any more now than he did weeks ago. Michaela believed they were a good by-product of the plane returning. At first Jared had thought the Callings might be a coping mechanism. But then they'd started leading to things; solving crimes. Jared had formed and thrown out so many theories. With what Michaela told him now that scared him. That whatever this was it was starting to morph, to change. How could he protect her?

Jared looked at his fiance who was animatedly talking on the phone with her brother. She was explaining her experience again and answering Ben's questions. Jared saw the stress on Michaela's face and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around Michaela and pulled her back into an embrace. She smiled back at him and kept talking to Ben. It was a small thing, Jared knew but it made him feel like he was helping if only a little bit. At least until they knew more about this mystery that engulfed them.  
**********

Michaela sat on the sofa twenty minutes later with a computer tablet in hand. She was writing down what she remembered from the Calling. It wasn't much. Even now it was acting more like a dream. The more she tried to recall the voice; tried to recognize it; it slipped away. Movement caught Michaela's attention and she saw Jared placing a vase on the coffee table containing the flowers he'd brought. Michaela smiled and set aside the tablet as she took her first real look at the bouquet.

"They're beautiful, thank you."Michaela commented as she leaned forward to kiss Jared.

"You are welcome."Jared said as they broke apart and he sat down next to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes."Michaela replied as she nestled back against Jared. "I love you."

"Love you too."Jared responded as he wrapped his arms around Michaela pulling her closer.

"Do you want to go out or stay in for dinner?"Michaela asked after several long moments.

"Stay in."Jared replied with a smile.

*****  
At nearly ten pm that night Michaela's phone rang. She frowned recognizing her brother's ring tone. She and Jared had watched a movie and were about to head upstairs. Michaela took the phone out of her pants's pocket.

"Ben?"Michaela greeted. "Everything alright?"

"No, no it's not."Ben responded his voice tight with worry. "Cal's missing."

Michaela was hit with a wave of dizziness and she fumbled for the staircase railing. Jared was instantly there steadying her. His dark eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Babe, what is it? What's wrong?"Jared inquired.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."Michaela promised ending the call.

Michaela's thoughts were spinning along with her emotions. After everything her brother and Grace had endured to be dealt this? It wasn't fair. Jared's grip on her arms tightened.

"Michaela, talk to me. What's going on?"Jared demanded anxiously.

"Cal's missing."Michaela replied sadly.

"What?!"Jared exclaimed in surprise. "Was he kidnapped?"

"I don't know."Michaela replied worriedly. "Ben's frantic. We need to go. I promised him we'd be there."

Jared grasped Michaela's shoulders once more stopping her agitated movements.

"We'll find him."Jared vowed.

Michaela nodded fighting back tears, cursing her hormones. This was not the time to lose it. Ben needed her. She swallowed hard.

"Yes we will."Michaela responded softly. "Let's go."

They grabbed jackets, shut the lights off and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour later things weren't any calmer but they were under control. Grace had been filled in on the latest developments. Plus Jared was able to call in a few favors and get the local detectives who had responded to back off. They explained it'd been a misunderstanding that Cal was with Ben's Dad.

They needed the authorities to go away if they'd be able to find Cal without drawing the Major's attention. Fortunately the detectives believed them and the street was once again quiet without police cars and news vans. The crowd of 828 believers were still camped out but they always seemed to be around these days.

"Autumn."Michaela said suddenly mentally kicking herself.

"What?"Ben asked looking up from Cal's sketch book

"We have to find Autumn."Michaela repeated. "She was with me that afternoon I watched Cal. She could've taken the missing page."

They'd found a torn out page toward the back of Cal's latest round of drawings.

"Why would she do that?"Grace asked sadly from her spot by Cal's bedroom window.

"That's what we need to find out."Jared said quietly.

"Cal might have drawn a secret she didn't want known."Ben suggested.

Michaela went over to Cal's bed where Ben sat and gave him a hug.

"We're going to go find Autumn."Micheala stated. "I'll call as soon as I know anything."

"Be careful."Ben advised. "Things are escalating all over the place."

"We'll keep a couple squads patrolling this block."Jared said as they left the room.

"Thank you."Grace acknowledged.

********  
After his sister and fiance left Ben walked over to his wife and wrapped her in an embrace. They stood by the window looking at the dark street.

"Our child is out there somewhere, Ben."Grace said as she leaned back. "He's frightened, he's alone..."

"Don't go there Grace."Ben replied in a strained voice. "It'll only drive you crazy."

"I know, but I can't help it."Grace commented sadly. "He's been through so much."

"He's smart and he's a survivor."Ben stated. "We'll bring him home."

********  
Michaela and Jared easily obtained Autumn's address. They arrived forty minutes after leaving Ben's. Micheala was very aware of the clock they had. Cal's cancer battle made him all the more vulnerable to the elements.

"Michaela, is everything alright?"Autumn asked after answering the door.

"No, may we come in?"Michaela replied.

"Of course."Autumn said as she stepped back.

Michaela could tell the younger woman was nervous. She introduced Jared and pressed on with the questions.

"When you were at my place earlier did you take something?"Michaela demanded.

"No, why would I?"Autumn responded as she sat down on the sofa.

"A page in Cal's sketch book is missing."Jared explained grimly. "We think he drew something you didn't like."

Autumn shook her head remaining silent.

"We need that page back."Michaela continued. "It's important."

"I can't..."Autumn began. "You don't understand..."

"I bet we will."Jared responded. "Try us."

With a sigh Autumn stood and retrieved her purse from a chair by the small kitchen.

She pulled out a small single piece of paper and walked back to Jared and Michaela. After a moment's hesitation she handed it to Michaela. After opening it Michaela looked questioningly at Autumn.

"My daughter."Autumn replied as she walked back to the sofa. "No one knows about her. I lost custody and she was placed in foster care."

"You lost custody when you were in jail?"Jared asked.

"Yes."Autumn responded tearfully. "I tried to get her back when I got out, but then the plane..."

"You're being threatened now, aren't you?"Michaela inquired grimly. "That's why you took the picture."

"Yes, they said I'd never get a chance at custody if I didn't do what they said."Autumn said tearfully. "I'm sorry..."

Michaela flipped the paper over. On the back was a drawing of a cabin in the woods with a radio tower on a ridge in the background.

"We have to figure out where this is."Michaela commented.

"We will."Jared promised. "Let's go."

They left without another word to Autumn. She drew her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees began crying in earnest.

Once in the car Michaela sent a picture of the drawing to Ben.

"Are there any clues in that?"Jared asked as he drove. "Looks like a million cabins between here and the Poconos."

"I'm enlarging it on the phone to see."Michaela replied tiredly. "There has to be."

'Find him.'

As suddenly as if she'd been physically snatched from a moving vehicle Michaela found herself in the woods. It was cold and dark and fall leaves crunched under her feet.

'Must find him.'

She tried once more to concentrate on the voice struggling to recognize it. But once again it drifted away.  
*******  
Jared saw Michaela drop the phone. Her face went pale.

"Mic?"Jared asked worriedly.

When Michaela's eyes rolled back in her head Jared pulled the car over and parked. He gently cupped Michaela's face in his hands.

"Babe?"Jared called.

If this was a Calling they were having a physical affect now. Jared didn't know how they were going to handle this new aspect.

*****  
Michaela's saw the cabin from the drawing. In this Calling she was a distance away from it. She could tell no more from landmarks except what it was a cabin in the woods.

"Babe?"

Michaela heard Jared's voice and latched onto it. The Calling ended and she was back in the car staring into her fiance's worried dark gaze.

"What happened?"Jared asked anxiously.

"Another Calling; just like the other."Michaela said wearily.

"Are you alright?"Jared asked dropping his hands from her face.

Michaela reached over and took Jared's right hand in her left and squeezed it.

"Yes."Michaela acknowledged. "Let's get back to the station. We have a lot of ground to cover."

As they pulled back into traffic Michaela studied the drawing. There had to be something there; just had to be. Cal needed them.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Her parents had left a half hour before. Olive wandered the house feeling helpless and useless. She wandered to Cal's room and absently began searching. The teen didn't really expect to find anything. Her parents had already been through it plus Aunt Michaela. Still it gave Olive something to do. Footsteps indicated her grandfather's arrival. She glanced at him briefly before turning her attention to Cal's desk. Suddenly a memory hit her and Olive felt like an idiot for not recalling it sooner. She began to feel around the underside of the desk and the pull out writing surface.

"Olive?"Steven Stone asked. "Did you find something?"

"I should have thought of it earlier."Olive said excitedly. "When Cal and I were kids we'd leave messages, notes..."

"Maybe he didn't have time to leave anything."Steven suggested gently.

Olive's hands landed on a piece of paper taped. It was small. She pulled it out from the underside of the writing surface. It was a pencil drawing; almost a border on notebook paper. Olive turned it around several times trying to make sense of it. There was a space between the line figure on the left and the bigger one.

"Send it to your parents."Steven instructed.

With slightly shaking hands Olive took out her smartphone and snapped a picture. She took another with a closer view. She sent a text to both her parents attaching the pictures. Olive sank onto Cal's bed hoping the discovery would help.  
*********

Jared's phone rang and he answered it using the hands free option. They were almost back to the station. Michaela had wanted to see if there were any hits on Ben or Grace's credit cards.

" Vasquez."Jared greeted.

"It's Deiter."The young male detective replied. "I got a hit."

Knowing they'd have to trust somebody at the station to do legwork in Cal's search Jared had suggested Travis Deiter. Two years off being a beat cop Jared had mentored the youth after he'd received his own shield. Jared had told Travis only enough to keep the search under the radar.

"Where?"Jared asked his voice tight.

"Cal was spotted at the Port Authority."Deiter replied. "I'm looking at the security camera footage now. He seems to be by himself."

"He took a bus?"Michaela asked not able to hide the dismay. "Jared, he could be anywhere."

"Counter he went to was for short distance purchases; day trips, commuters."Travis reported.

"Good work."Jared complimented. "We're headed to the Port Authority see if we can find the agent who sold the ticket."

Ending the call Jared turned the car around at the next available opportunity. Michaela reached into the glove compartment pulled out the 'gumdrop' siren. She opened her window and secured the siren on top. In seconds they were flying through traffic. Jared just hoped the agent was still on duty.  
********

Half hour later Michaela was elated. She and Jared left the Port authority as quickly as they'd arrived. Luck had been with them and they'd been able to find the agent who'd sold Cal the ticket. Cal had stuck in the young red haired woman's memory because he'd been by himself. The agent had thought he was familiar too but couldn't place him. It wasn't until after Cal left that she made the connection to 828. Now Michaela had her cell phone to her right ear as she waited for her brother to answer.

"Tell me you have something."Ben pleaded without preamble. "We're headed out of town but don't really have a place to search."

"We do now."Michaela replied excitedly. "We tracked Cal to the Port Authority where he bought a bus ticket."

"Bus ticket?"Grace interjected since Ben had the phone on speaker.

"A town on the foothills of the Catskills. Makes sense with the drawing of the cabin."Michaela replied.

"Still a hell of a lot of ground to cover."Ben muttered.

"It's a starting point."Michaela soothed.

"Olive found a note Cal left."Grace stated. "I'll send it to you. We haven't been able to figure it out yet."

"Okay."Michaela acknowledged.

"The bus has a couple hours head start on us."Michaela continued. "Call when you get close to town and we'll meet up and come up with a search grid."

"Will do."Ben responded. "Thanks sis."

"What family's for."Michaela replied ending the call.

"Olive found a note Cal left."Michaela explained to Jared as her cell beeped with the picture message from Grace. "Grace said they haven't figured it out yet. Some kind of line drawing."

"We'll figure it out."Jared said as he found Michaela's left knee and squeezed it. "We've got a long drive ahead to hash out theories."

"True."Michaela replied absently as she looked at the picture Grace had sent.

Michaela collapsed that image and pulled up Cal's drawing of the cabin.

"I'm looking at the cabin drawing."Michaela informed her partner. "We have to be missing something. Cal wouldn't have just drawn a random cabin."

As they drove through the night Michaela searched each image multiple times. She also pulled up maps of the area where Cal had taken the bus to. Some parts of the Catskills in that region were remote. For a small boy without camping gear or supplies and with medical needs it was an unforgiving place. Michaela just hoped her family had one more miracle in their future. She didn't want to think of what it would do to her brother or Grace if something happened to Cal. Or worse if they didn't find him.  
*********

It still amazed Cal how accurate his visions were. The cabin was exactly how he'd drawn it. Right down to the radio antenna on the ridge behind. Exhausted and cold by the time he'd arrived Cal had quickly entered the cabin.

"He will come."

The Calling echoed through Cal's thoughts as he took the supplies he'd brought out of his backpack and organized them. Shivering from the cold but knowing he couldn't risk a fire Cal finished his task. He took out his sleeping back and burrowed into it huddling back against the ratty sofa. Satisfied that he'd done all he could Cal drifted off to sleep.

********  
"This is it."Michaela exclaimed as Jared drove into the small town.

Just before midnight Olive had discovered another of Cal's drawings. It'd been tucked in the clothing of one of his favorite stuffed animals. It'd showed a town square with a flag pole and court house along with a church to the right of the courthouse. In real life the church was a block down from the courthouse but still close enough that Michaela knew she was looking at what Cal had seen in his vision.

"Amazing."Jared murmured. "He got it right down to the gargoyle on the edge of the courthouse roof."

Michaela phone rang and she saw Ben's name on the caller id. She answered and they arranged to meet by the courthouse. As she ended the call Michaela prayed that their good luck would continue. They needed to get Cal back home and out of potential danger from the Major.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary see part one  
"We have a location on the boy."A blond man reported into a cell phone.

"The parents lied to local authorities?"The Major returned as she turned on the light in her new penthouse bedroom. "Interesting."

"The boy took a bus to a town near the Catskill mountains."The man explained. "We have teams ready to move."

"Send two."The Major ordered. "This may be our best chance."

"Yes, Ma'am."The man acknowledged.

The woman ended the call and settled back into bed. As she turned off the light the woman thought that this day may be the one they've waited for.  
*********

By dawn Ben wasn't sure how much more he could take. He and Michaela had come up with a plan and a search grid. She and Jared would start with the woods on one side of town and Ben and Grace would take the other. Ben used the courthouse in his son's drawing as a focal point and headed north out of town from there.

An hour later Ben was almost certain they were lost. They'd back tracked and turned so many times that he wasn't sure which way they'd come.

*****  
In the early morning Jared was kicking himself mentally for not bringing warmer clothing. Michaela had a pair of gloves, dress gloves really. Leather something you wore with a business work attire coat. Nothing that held real warmth. Their coats were for fall weather not a foot search in the mountains. Jared knew the conditions were affecting his fiance though he knew she'd never admit it. Not until they found Cal and brought him home and maybe not even then. She was shivering and wrapping her arms around her torso as she walked tucking her hands under her armpits.

Jared also knew from experience how long it took ribs to heal. If Michaela lost her footing or tripped over a rock or a log she could re injure it. That would put added stress on the pregnancy. He tried to shove the worries aside. Knew Michaela wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. However, Jared also knew how much his finance loved her family. She'd do anything to get Cal home faster. That was half the reason they were on foot now instead of in the SUV. They were approaching a series of low hills now covered in moss and leaves.

"Mic, maybe we should head back and try another route. Nothing is looking like Cal's drawing."Jared suggested.

"I know but this is familiar."Michaela replied softly.

"Familiar?"Jared asked with a frown. "How?"

"From my Callings."Michaela explained. "Let's go a little while longer."

"Okay."Jared agreed reluctantly.

*******  
Grace was never so happy to see a radio antenna in her life as she was that morning. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Stop!"Grace yelled causing Ben to slam on the brakes of the borrowed truck. "Ben! We found it!"

*********  
Ben backed the truck up and saw what had gotten Grace's attention. He also saw a dirt and gravel path that the truck just might fit on. As he followed the path with his eyes in the dim light Ben saw the cabin.

"Thank God."Ben exclaimed.

Ben drove as fast as he dared up the narrow gravel path. He had barely brought the truck to a stop before Grace had unbuckled her seatbelt and was out the door.

"Grace!"Ben shouted as he parked the vehicle and yanked out the keys. "Wait!"

Ben had just caught up to his wife as she shoved open the cabin's front door. There sitting on the floor leaning back against an age old plaid sofa was Cal. He had his knees pulled to his chest and was shivering. Ben's knees nearly buckled from relief.

"Cal!"Grace shouted as she ran to her son dropping to her knees next to him. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yes, just cold."The boy responded through chattering teeth.

Ben instantly took his jacket off and wrapped it around his son. He rubbed the boy's arms.

"Cal, why are you here? Was it a Calling?"Ben asked anxiously.

Cal nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Grace demanded.

"I don't know."Cal replied tiredly. "I just knew I had to come. Knew it was important."

"Why, Cal?"Ben pressed. "Why was it important?"

"I had to be here when he came."Cal explained.

"He who?"Grace asked gently.

"I don't know just that he needs help."The boy replied.

It was only then that Ben noticed all the gear Cal had brought. Sleeping bags, blankets, medical supplies.

"You're okay and that's all that matters."Ben commented as he placed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Let's get a fire going and get you warmed up. Then I'll call your Aunt and let her know you're safe."

As Ben built the fire in the fireplace he hit the speed dial for his sister on his cell phone. Ben was grateful Cal was safe and unhurt. Anything else they'd deal with.

**********  
The closer Michaela got to the hills the more familiar the area felt. It was a weird version of deja vu. She knew she'd never been here before except in her Callings. Suddenly there was a sound to Michaela's right and she whirled aiming the flashlight in that direction. As if dropped by a movie special effect a man stumbled into her path. He was dirty, had shaggy brown hair and a thick beard. The instant their eyes met Michaela knew it was his voice in the Callings.

The stranger took several more steps toward her his eyes now pleading. Michaela heard Jared scramble behind struggling on the wet leaves to reach her as fast as possible.

"You."The stranger rasped his voice barely audible. "You..."

"NYPD!"Jared thundered as he raised his weapon. "Stop. What are you doing out here at this time of day?"

The stranger sent another pleading look to Michaela then he staggered. Before she or Jared could move the stranger collapsed unconscious at their feet.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Did you reach Michaela?"Grace asked.

Ben shook his head as he looked at a sleeping Cal in the small bedroom. This journey had taken a lot out of his son.

"No, went straight to voicemail."Ben responded as he went to check the fire in the fire place.

"Signal around here isn't very reliable."Grace commented as she organized the supplies Cal had brought. "I'm sure she'll call once she receives the message."

Ben nodded as he stared at the flames. Since flight 828 had returned Ben had learned to listen more to his instincts. His were screaming at him that his sister not answering wasn't just due to bad cell service. He prayed he was wrong.

*********

Jared knew Michaela would be mad at him for what he was about to do. He'd rather have his finance mad than injured. When it came to the Callings she sometimes didn't think straight. This was reminding him of the warehouse raid.

"Step away from him, Mic."Jared ordered as he walked around her gun still aimed at the unconscious man.

"Put the gun away, Jared."Michaela countered. "He's no threat."

"Because the Calling said so?"Jared argued as he lowered the weapon but didn't holster it."They've been wrong before."

"I know."Michaela agreed quietly as she gently turned the man onto his back. "I can't explain it, Jared. But my Calling it was him; his voice."

"How is that possible?"Jared asked as he crouched next to her. "Was he on the plane?"

"I don't recognize him."Michaela stated with a shake of her head.

Jared searched for a wallet and pulled out a beat up brown one. He flipped it open and sighed in disgust.

"Empty, no ID not even a debit card."Jared said. "Just a ten dollar bill."

"Could've been a carjacking."Michaela pointed out. "He's injured; he needs help."

Jared pulled out his cell glanced at the screen and sighed.

"No signal."Jared announced grimly. "What about you?"

Michaela took out her smartphone tapped the screen, held it up towards the dark grey sky and shook her head.

"No bars."Michaela stated. "One of us might have to hike back to the car and see if it's better."

"Not splitting up."Jared replied curtly.

A low rumble of thunder drew their attention. The forecast had been for rain but it looked like Mother Nature wanted to take things up a notch.

"Help me get him to his feet."Michaela instructed. "The two of us can get him back to the car."

"Then what?"Jared asked.

"Hopefully he'll wake and tell us."Michaela said as she reached for the injured man's right arm.

Jared put away his weapon and shook his head.

"I'll carry him."Jared stated gruffly. "I don't want you endangering your recovery. Healing ribs can be temperamental."

"I can take some of the weight."Michaela argued.

Jared shook his head and reached down towards the fallen man. Just as he did the man opened his eyes and sprang to his feet. He wobbled but remained in a defensive posture. To Jared it looked like the guy was either high on drugs or had a fever.

"Easy."Michaela soothed extending her hands palms out. "We can help you."

The man stepped and took a punch at Jared. The detective easily dodged it and grabbed the stranger by the waist. The man hit Jared in the left shoulder and then did a quick uppercut to Jared's jaw. The man connected causing Jared to stumble. His feet connected with a buried log and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Jared!"Michaela shouted.

****

"I can't reach Jared either."Grace commented with concern as she looked at the now dark screen of her cell phone.

_"Shadows walk.'_

Ben startled nearly jumping a mile as the Calling sounded in his head. Tires crunching on gravel reached his ears a few seconds later. He rose to his feet and ran to the window. With the thick woods the sun's light was weak but Ben could still make out the road. Several large vehicles were moving among the trees.

"We need to go!"Ben urged. "Grab Cal, I'll put the fire out."

"What is it?"Grace asked anxiously as she quickly put on her jacket.

"I think the Major's found us."Ben replied grimly.

With wide fearful eyes Grace raced into the bedroom gathered a still sleeping Cal in her arms. She opened the front door and ran to the truck placing Cal in the backseat. Ben put the fire out grabbed his own jacket and followed. Once they were both in the truck Ben looked once more for the SUV's he'd seen. They were rapidly making their way closer only a few hills away. Throwing the truck into drive Ben left the cabin in a swirl of dirt and gravel.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Jared heard Michaela shout his name as he hit the ground. Before he could get his bearings the stranger put his hands around Jared's neck trying to strangle him. As the detective tried to break the man's grip he saw his partner come up behind the newcomer. Dark spots began to crowd into Jared's vision he blinked them away and saw Michaela raise a thick short log over her head. Jared continued trying to break free not wanting the other man's attention to go to his fiancee.

Wham!

Michaela brought down the log on the stranger's head with all her strength. The man toppled to the right his grip on Jared's throat loosening. Jared coughed and gasped drawing in large gulps of air. Michaela threw down the log and scrambled to her partner's side.

"Are you alright?!"Michaela asked worriedly.

Jared coughed once more and nodded.

"Cuff him."Jared instructed in a strained hoarse voice.

Reluctantly Michaela took out her handcuffs and walked to the stranger's unconscious form. She placed the handcuffs on his wrists as she brought them behind his back. The sound of the metal clicking into place sounded loud in the quiet forest.  
*******

"We can't leave!"Cal protested as Ben drove away from the cabin.

Ben glanced at his son in the rearview mirror. The youth had woken as soon as the truck had pulled away. Cal had grown more and more emotional the farther they got.

"Sorry buddy."Ben responded gently. "We don't have a choice. The Major's men are closing in."

"He needs us."Cal nearly shouted his voice cracking as tears threatened.

"I'm sure the person in your vision has found a safe place."Grace said as she turned in her seat so she could take Cal's thrashing hands in hers. "Cal, honey..."

"Mom..."Cal began.

Ben's heart broke at the sight of Cal's now pale face and red rimmed eyes. He didn't understand these Callings. Didn't understand much of anything since they'd landed back in the States to find they'd lost five years. The only upside so far had been the miracle of Cal's health. Now that seemed threatened by this escapade to the Catskills. Cal had been in a cold cabin for hours, hadn't eaten much since he'd left home, now was getting upset...

"It'll be alright."Grace soothed gripping her son's hands tighter.

"I was supposed to be there."Cal stated his voice still anxious but lowered.

"We left most of the supplies you got."Grace said softly. "Maybe..."

Ben stopped the truck which interrupted his wife's conversation. Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw Grace look around worriedly; searching for a threat.

"What?"Grace asked fearfully. "Why are we stopping?"

"They're gone."Ben pointed out as he looked around the truck in every direction. "No SUV's; they've backed off."

"Why?"Grace asked as she let go of Cal's hands.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."Ben responded as he put his foot back on the gas putting the truck in motion once more. "We need to get somewhere with signal so we can contact Michaela."

Since they had no GPS signal Ben took one of the dirt roads and headed back towards the cabin. He didn't want to go back there in case it was being watched. It was a way to get his bearings. Once Ben knew where he was they'd head for town. As he drove Ben kept a cautious gaze on the road behind.  
**********

They had just gotten back to the SUV when the skies opened up. Lightening flashed, thunder boomed and rain came down so hard it was nearly sideways. Jared placed the stranger in the backseat grateful he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Michaela got quickly in the passenger seat. As Jared slid in the driver's seat and started the engine Michaela reached back to check on their guest. After a moment she straightened and Jared pulled the SUV into a turn pointing it back towards town.

"We're going back to town?"Michaela asked.

"We need cell reception."Jared pointed out. "Plus we don't know who he is."

"He's not..."Michaela began to protest then stopped.

Jared shook his head as he began to drive.

"Not what? A threat?"Jared asked angrily. "He attacked us."

"We don't know what happened to him."Michaela argued.

"I want to trust your Callings, Mic."Jared replied. "But I'm not putting anyone else at risk until we know more."

Michaela settled back in her seat. Jared concentrated on his driving. The storm was making the unpaved roads treacherous. He'd be happy when they got back to civilization.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Ben breathed a sigh of relief when the small town came into view. Next to him Grace jumped a mile when her phone rang. With the worsening weather they hadn't gotten reception until now. Grace glanced at the screen and smiled.

"It's Michaela!"Grace exclaimed anxiously.

"Put her on speaker."Ben ordered as the rain continued to pelt the windshield.

"Michaela you're on speaker."Grace said after accepting the call. "We've got Cal, he's okay. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"We're okay."Michaela's voice came back through the bursts of static. "So happy that you found 're almost back to town. Where are you?"

"Just coming into town."Ben answered. "Good to hear you, sis. Where do you want to meet? We ran into some of Major's people and had to leave the cabin quickly."

"There's a diner about halfway between here and New York."Jared interjected. "Let's meet there. We have a guest to drop off at the police station first."

Ben and Grace exchanged an alarmed look.

"Guest? Jared, what happened? What's going on?"Ben demanded.

"Part of Michaela's Calling."Jared responded grimly. "Hopefully we'll have more to tell you once we get his fingerprints."

"Glad you guys are okay."Michaela added. "See you soon."

"See you soon."Ben affirmed ending the call.

*******

Half an hour later Michaela and Jared were at the small sheriff station processing their attacker. The deputy on duty took care of most of the photographs and fingerprinting. Jared and Michaela handled the paperwork. After a few minutes the now awake attacker was led to the station's only holding cell. The look he'd given Michaela as he was led away had made her shiver. It hadn't been hate or anger it'd just been...recognition.

"I'm going to stay."Jared announced jarring Michaela from her thoughts as he handed her the keys. "Go meet with Ben and Grace."

"I don't want to split up."Michaela protested with a shake of her head.

********

Jared leaned in and kissed her briefly then sighed as he pulled away.

"I don't either, but I don't want to leave him here alone if he really is connected to your Callings."Jared reasoned.

"And Ben did say they had a run-in with the Major's people."Michaela commented with a nod. "I'll go meet Ben and Grace then they can head home and I'll come back here and we'll figure out who he is."

Jared hated the idea of Michaela being alone at any point of this mess. With the Major's people lurking it was too much of a risk. Jared knew his partner could handle herself, but the pregnancy was a wild card. There was another life to think about now. Jared knew there was a possibility the Major was scanning arrests in the area. They would know where they were. Jared drew them to a corner of the sheriff station and rested his hand on Michaela's stomach.

"I can handle things here."Jared insisted. "I'd feel better if you were with Ben."

Michaela looked like she wanted to protest but she rested her right hand on top of his.

"I don't like this, Jared."Michaela said quietly. "With him being in my Callings I can talk to him get more information..."

"That may be true."Jared agreed grimly. "But with the Major in the area..."

"Alright."Michaela relented as she kissed Jared. "Please be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."Jared replied as he stepped away releasing Michaela's hand.

Michaela left the station and got into the SUV. She knew Jared was right. That the Major could easily swoop into the sheriff station and get Ben's location by following one of them. Cal had to be protected. Still it was with a heavy heart Michaela left Jared behind.  
**********

Ben, Grace and Cal were half way through the meal when he spotted his sister. She was soaked from the rain but was still one of the best sights Ben had seen. When Michaela reached them Ben stood engulfing his sibling in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad to see you."Ben said quietly as they pulled apart.

"You too."Michaela said with a relieved smile as she looked at Grace and Cal. "Everyone okay, really?"

"Shaken up."Grace replied quietly. "But fine. Where's Jared?"

"Back in town."Michaela explained as she sat down next to Grace and Ben retook his seat.

"You mentioned something about a guest?"Ben asked in a lowered voice.

*******

Michaela pushed wet hair away from her face as she rubbed her temple.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this so it may take me a bit to explain."Michaela began.

"Okay."Ben acknowledged as he sat back.

Michaela took a deep breath and began telling her brother and his family of what happened in the woods.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Ben gaped at his sister fork half way in the air. The normal Callings were unsettling enough, what she was describing now.....

“How long have you been having these?”Ben asked.

“A few days.”Michaela replied quietly. “I don't understand it because I don't recognize him from the plane.”

“Could he have been another stow-a-way?”Grace asked.

“Anything's possible.”Ben relented. “But you're saying these Callings were physical? They're morphing?”

“Yes.”Michaela acknowledged as she ate a few spoonfuls of soup. “I could feel the snow, the wind like I was there.”

“You said it was his voice?”Grace queried. 

“Once we encountered each other in the woods I figured that out”Michaela explained quietly. “If he wasn't on the plane he's been through some kind of tramua.”

“He needs us.”Cal interjected anxiously. “We have to help him!”

“We will, sweetie.”Michaela insisted. “Uncle Jared's being cautious, that's all.”

Ben needed to talk to his sister away from Cal. He looked over at his wife.

“Grace, why don't you take Cal up to the counter and see what desserts they have?”Ben suggested with a sideways glance at Michaela.

Grace got the message.

“Sure, I'm in the mood for some chocolate.”Grace responded as she and Cal scooted out of the booth. “Come on, Cal let's see what they have.”

Once they were out of earshot Ben leaned forward.

“So you didn't encounter the Major's men at all?”Ben asked in an urgent whisper.

“No, just the guy in my Callings.”Michaela whispered back. “Why do you think they backed off?”

“I don't know, but I don't like it.”Ben responded fearfully. “I need to get Cal and Grace somewhere safe. I don't want to uproot Cal from the home he just returned to but I'm not sure how safe the house is....”

“I'm going to text Dad and see if we still have that lake house.”Michaela said as she pulled out her smart phone.

“God, I'd nearly forgotten about that place.”Ben replied quietly. “Good idea, sis.”

The Stone family for three generations had enjoyed a comfortable two story cabin on one of the larger lakes in neighboring New Jersey. It was only a few hours from the city but it'd felt worlds away to Ben and Michaela as children. A few minutes later they had an answer.

“Dad says yes the Farmington Lake cabin is still there and in good condition though he hasn't been there for several months.”Michaela replied reading the text.

“Tell him we'll stop by and get the keys and Olive.”Ben said tiredly.

“Done.”Michaela stated with a small smile as she put the phone away.

Ben watched as she rubbed her forehead with one hand. She hadn't eaten much of the soup she'd ordered. 

“Are you sure you're alright?”Ben asked with concern. “Did that guy's attack reinjure your rib? The pregnancy how.....”

******

Michaela reached across and covered Ben's right hand with hers squeezing it. 

“I'm okay just constantly tired and morning sickness.”Michaela commented as she withdrew her hand. “Jared took the brunt of the attack.”

Ben looked outside at the worsening storm.

“I think we should get going weather's not looking any better.”Ben suggested as he took out some cash for the bill. “What about you? Want to follow us home?”

“Jared wants me with you.”Michaela replied as she followed her brother's gaze out the window.

“But you don't want to.”Ben surmised.

“I need to talk to that man.”Michaela insisted. “He was in my Callings for a reason. If he wasn't on the plane....”

“It changes everything.”Ben finished grimly as he stood. “Be extra careful on your way back. I don't think the Major's goons went far.”

“Call me when you get to the cabin.”Michaela requested.

“I will.”Ben promised.

Michaela watched as Ben joined his family at the counter. They got the desserts boxed up and headed for the door. Grace and Cal waved at her. They were halfway out the door before Cal came running back to her. At first she thought her nephew had forgotten something then the youth wrapped her in a hug. She started to tell him it'd be alright but Cal whispered a warning.

“Mom and Dad don't know but I've had dreams sometimes when I'm awake.”Cal said quickly. “They come true. Watch out for the wolf.”

Before Michaela could ask Cal turned and ran back to his parents.

****  
Jared stared at the computer image of a missing poster. It had their stranger's photo and the details of missing for a year and a half. When Jared had run the man's prints they'd come back as Zeke Landon. Handful of minor arrests mainly for small theft. 

Looking across the small sheriff station to the only jail cell Jared saw that Landon was still out. Whether asleep or unconscious Jared couldn't tell. While Jared had run the prints the deputy had a medic check Landon over; nothing life threatening. He hoped when the man did awake he'd be more cooperative in answering questions. He had to figure out what his connection to Michaela was and it's place in this crazy mess.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Hold Tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“What happened?”Jared demanded once Michaela entered the sheriff station. “Thought you were headed home?”

“Change of plans.”Michaela replied as she walked closer to the single cell. “Has he woken?”

“No, and what the hell do you mean change of plans?”Jared asked his voice rising.

Michaela saw the young male deputy glance up from his desk and she grabbed Jared's right arm moving them out of earshot.

“It was my idea, alright?”Michaela hissed as they stood in the small hallway leading to the parking lot. “He's in my Calling. I have to know why.”  
*****  
Jared knew better than to argue. It never worked well with Mic. Still over the years they'd went head to head more than once. He knew stress with the pregnancy wasn't good. With the insanity that was currently their life keeping Michaela stress free wasn't going to be an option. Still Jared had to try. He just wanted her safe. The more time he spent in the deputy station the more he felt like they had a large target on their backs.

“He may not wake up for a day or two.”Jared reasoned. “We'll take him back with us and.....”

“You and I both know assault charges won't keep him long.”Michaela interrupted. “Besides Cal told me something.....and it triggered a memory from the Calling.”

“What?”Jared asked worriedly.

“He said beware of the wolf.”Michaela said quietly “There was a wolf in my Callings.”

“The Callings with him?”Jared asked pointing at the cell. “That seals it, Mic, you're going home.”  
****

“Jared, listen.....”Michaela began.

A voice to her left interrupted but it wasn't the deputy. It came from the cell.

“Why do I know you?”Zeke asked both hands gripping the bars.  
*******

Zeke Landon's head was pounding and he wasn't sure if it was from the fight or the crazy story he was hearing. He knew exactly who the woman was in front of him, but he wanted to be sure. Nothing made sense right now.  
**********

Now that she heard his voice again Michaela was certain Zeke was the voice she'd heard in her Callings.

“I'm Michaela Stone.”Michaela introduced as she stepped forward. “This is my partner Jared Vasquez.”

Landon's dark gaze flickered to Jared but then centered on Michaela. 

“You were on that plane.”Zeke commented.

“Yes, and you weren't.”Michaela said.

“No.”Zeke confirmed.

“He's been reported missing.”Jared interjected. “A year and a half missing.”

“Missing?”Michaela repeated.

“Year and a half?”Zeke echoed. “What the hell is going on? I took shelter in a cave. From a storm. Then I stumble across you two in the woods and wake up here.”

“The storm.”Michaela asked as she gripped the bars near Zeke's hands. “Was it snowing?”

“How do you know?”Zeke responded eyes wide.

“I saw it.”Michaela explained as she touched Zeke's right hand. “I heard your voice.”

The next thing Michaela knew the station disappeared around her and she and Zeke were standing by a mountain.  
*******

By the time her parents arrived home Olive had bags packed for everyone. Along with two coolers filled with bottled water and food. There was another bag stuffed with dry food and cans. They couldn't hide at the lake forever but it'd last them awhile.  
The Stones quickly packed everything into the truck. Danny had given permission to Grace via text to use the truck as long as they needed. Still it felt weird to Olive to have the whole family including her grandfather piled into Danny's truck as they left the house. A truck she and her mother had spent so much time in on weekend trips. 

Shaking herself free of the memories Olive turned in the back seat and looked at her brother. Cal had perked up a bit once their mother had given him medication and food. However, now Cal was curled up against the window sound asleep. Olive found a blanket and placed it around the youth. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and turned to see her mother watching.

“He'll be alright, Olive.”Grace said softly. “His journey to the cabin just took a lot out of him.”

“Will we be alright?”Olive asked.

She'd seen her father look up and down the street twice before they left. Would they ever have a normal life?

Grace undid the seatbelt and leaned across the back of the front seat and hugged Olive.

“Yes, we'll be alright.”Grace said quietly. “Get some rest; you've had a long night too.”

As her mother settled back in the front seat Olive tried to do as asked. She sat back down between her brother and grandfather but her thoughts woudln't quiet. She looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the kudos :)

Title: Hold tight  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“What the hell?”Zeke demanded as he looked around widely.

“How are we doing this?”Michaela asked. “You weren't on the plane. What happened to you?”

Zeke sighed. His head was pounding. He didn't want to deal with any of this, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. Everything seemed so real. He'd had a brief similar experience to this awhile ago, but nothing this vivid. Nothing this dramatic. Zeke could literally see the snow and see the wind whip Michaela's hair. Yet part of him knew he was still at the sheriff station.

“I was hiking.”Zeke explained finally. “Got caught in a blizzard and took shelter in a cave.”

“Did you notice anything weird about the storm?”Michaela asked.

“Came on suddenly, but they do in the mountains.”Zeke stated with a shrug. “Though I did see some flashes of light.”

“Could it have been lightning?”Michaela inquired.

*******  
Michaela held her breath waiting for Zeke's answer. Dark lightning could be the connection and it'd change everything. 

“Yeah, could have been.”Zeke responded.

“Oh my God.”Michaela breathed.

“What?What is this?'Zeke inquired anxiously. “What's going on?”

“Everyone on flight 828 lost five years because we hit a storm.”Michaela explained. “We've discovered it wasn't a normal storm.”

******  
More than a bit unnerved Zeke let go of Michaela's hand. He was instantly back in the jail cell. Zeke stumbled back a bit as his senses aclimated.

“What happened?”Vasquez demanded.”What did you see?”

“What is going on with you people?”Zeke countered as he backed up farther.

Zeke's brain was reeling not being able to wrap around the prospect of what had happened to him and what the last few minutes was. Zeke had a feeling this was his new normal no matter how much he didn't want it to be.  
******  
When Zeke vanished Michaela remained in the Calling. She looked around trying to memorize details. But a mountainside in the dark could be anywhere. Still Michaela knew it was important. Suddenly she was nauseous and cold. A shudder went through her and Michaela dropped to her knees. In a blink harsh floresant lighting told Michaela the Calling was gone. As it faded the real world zoomed in along with her partner's anxious worried voice.

“Mic, talk to me.”Jared pleaded.

Michaela regained her senses enough to raise her head and look around. Zeke was in the far back of his cell looking like a caged frightened animal. Michaela was on the floor next to the jail cell on her knees. Jared was crouched in front of her fear and concern in his dark gaze. Dazedly Michaela felt Jared take her hands in both of his. The cold still hung on her. She shivered.

“Michaela.”Jared called tightening his grip.

“Cold.”Michaela replied softly.

Dimly she wondered if her pregnancy could be skewing the Callings. If her senses were somehow more enhanced....Michaela struggled to focus on the here and now.

“Landon, what happened?”Jared asked his voice angry.

“It's crazy.”Zeke replied. “I can't....”

“Try!”Jared thundered. “You've got two seconds to tell me what's happening to her.....”

Michaela gripped Jared's hands trying to reassure him. The cold had started to fade thankfully along with the nausea. She sat up straighter noting that Jared no longer had his coat on; she felt it around her shoulders.

“Should I call an ambulance?”A young male voice asked.

Michaela blinked having forgotten about the deputy. She smiled at the brown haired young man and shook her head.

“No, thank you.”Michaela responded. “I'm alright. Just a bit dizzy from the pregnancy. Jared, help me up.”

“Are you sure?”Jared asked his gaze probing.

“Yes.”Michaela responded as she got to her feet.

Jared stood and gently pulled Michaela the rest of the way up. 

The deputy studied her for a moment longer than nodded.

“Alright, I'll be at my desk if you need anything.”The young man stated.

“Thanks.”Jared acknowledged.

Once the deputy was out of earshot Michaela looked back at Zeke. He was watching her intently and Michaela felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather in the Calling.

“What is that mountain?”Michaela asked. “Why is the Calling showing it to us?”

“Calling?”Zeke repeated confused.

“What we just experienced.”Michaela explained tensely. “Why were we there.”

“I-I don't know.”Zeke said as he began to pace running fingers through dark hair. “This is all nuts.”

“You better start thinking.”Jared replied quietly. “You're a piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit and what we don't need right now is a piece that doesn't fit.”

Michaela watched Zeke hoping he had more answers. She knew her brother would want to know more about the new twist to the Callings and the dark lightning. Michaela didn't like the new aspect of the Callings. If they weren't unique to the plane passengers what the hell was going on?


End file.
